Polis Academy : Destin Croisés
by Skippy1701
Summary: Emma arrive à l'université Polis pour enseigner avec sa sœur Clarke et son frère Ayden. Regina dirige l'université, ses enfants Lexa et Henry y sont étudiant. Leurs rencontres va bouleverser tout ceux en quoi ils croyaient et quand on est âgée de plusieurs centaine d'années voir plus, ce n'ai pas rien. J'ai fait un joyeux mélange des couples, voilà enfin le résultats de vos votes.


**Destins croisés**

 **POV Emma :**

Emma : Et nous voilà arrivés, ça à l'air pas mal, non ?

Clarke : Comme d'habitude, à ton avis combien de temps on va rester cette fois-ci ?

Ayden : Clarke, sois pas si défaitiste. Polis à une super réputation, pour les gens comme nous c'est une chance.

Emma : Je dois allez voir la directrice, ça ira si je vous laisse ici ?

Clarke : J'ai plus de 200 ans Em, je pense que je peux me débrouiller.

Emma : Evitez les ennuis svp, attendez au moins demain. (Sourire)

Clarke : Généralement se sont les ennuis qui me trouvent et non l'inverse.

Ayden : Je la surveillerai Em, viens Clarke allons chercher nos chambres et visiter.

Emma : On se retrouve pour manger ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, à plus tard.

Je regarde ma famille partir, j'espère que tout ira bien pour eux. On aimerait bien vivre en paix, mais à croire que pour nous c'est impossible. Je grimpe les marches en essayant de ne pas me perdre, un sort de localisation m'aiderait un peu pour le coup. Mais bon il est interdit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs en dehors des cours donc je m'en passerai.

Elsa : Salut, tu semble perdue.

Emma : Salut, un peu je cherche le bureau de la directrice Mills. Je suis Emma la nouvelle prof de magie. (Tend la main en souriant)

Elsa : (Serre la main) Elsa, prof de Magie aussi. Viens je vais te guider, mais tu sais les professeurs ont le droit d'utiliser la magie, la règle ne s'applique qu'aux élèves. Et encore ce sont juste les magies de combat qui sont interdites.

Emma : Bon à savoir, ça va me changer.

Elsa : Tu viens d'où ?

Emma : On était en France depuis quelques temps.

Elsa : On ?

Emma : Ma sœur et mon frère m'accompagnent, ils vont suivre les cours ici.

Elsa : Super, tiens c'est là. On se voit à la cérémonie d'ouverture, je te présenterai tout le monde.

Emma : Super, merci.

(Toc à la porte)

Regina : Entrez Miss Swan, je vous attendais.

Comment elle sait que c'est moi ? Je suppose que dans cette école je dois m'y faire, je rentre timidement et m'avance. En posant mes yeux sur elle mon cœur s'emballe et se serre, mince mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin ?

Regina : Prenez place, nous avons plusieurs choses à voir ensemble.

Emma : Merci, je ne voyais pas l'Université si grande.

Regina : Elsa se fera une joie de vous faire visiter.

Emma : J'ai l'air stupide si je demande comment vous savez que je viens de la rencontrer ?

Regina : (Amusée) Je sais tout et surtout j'ai une très bonne audition.

Emma : Bon à savoir, je tenais déjà à vous remercier pour cette opportunité.

Regina : Je vous en prie, votre réputation vous précède.

Emma : (Grimace) Tout n'est pas vrai.

Regina : J'en suis sûre, vous aurez en charge la classe S, qui comme vous le savez et le niveau le plus élevé ici. Elsa, Lily, Anya et moi nous interviendrons assez souvent. Voici votre emploi du temps, les clés de votre logement et le plan de l'université.

Emma : Merci.

Regina : Pour ce qui est de votre frère et de votre sœur, ils logeront au campus.

Emma : D'accord, ça ne dérange pas qu'ils viennent me voire ?

Regina : Du tout, mes enfants le font souvent.

Emma : D'accord, autre chose ?

Regina : Oui, vous êtes intelligente Miss Swan, donc qu'est-ce que je suis ?

Emma : Un vampire Originel.

Regina : Exact, ce qui me place en haut de la chaine alimentaire si on peut dire ça.

Emma : Et je suppose que moi je suis en bas ?

Regina : Vous avez tout compris.

Emma : Je vois, logique. Je peux y aller ?

Regina : Oui, la cérémonie est à 14h, soyez à l'heure Miss Swan.

Emma : Je ne suis pas une étudiante Directrice Mills, je connais mon travail.

Regina : Tant mieux, vous pouvez disposer.

 **POV Regina :**

Je regarde Miss Swan se lever et partir, je vois bien qu'elle à fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas répliquer mais il fallait que les choses soient dites. A peine partie c'est comme si mon cœur se remettait à battre et je regarde la porte en soufflant, bizarre !

Anya : Tu ne t'es jamais dis qu'il fallait changer tes méthodes pour accueillir les nouveaux enseignants ?

Regina : Je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité.

Anya : Gina c'est moi, range tes airs supérieurs et dis-moi vraiment ce que tu as pensé d'elle ?

Regina : Elle est intéressante, je suppose que cette année va être différente.

Anya : Soi gentille, elle n'a pas eu une vie facile et tu le sais.

Regina : C'est pour ça que je l'ai accueillie ici, je sais ce que ça fait de ne se sentir chez soi nulle part.

Anya : Tu aurais peut-être dû lui dire ça, au lieu de lui faire remarquer qu'elle t'était inferieure, tu ne crois pas ?

Regina : Hors de question d'être faible à nouveau, je n'ai pas besoin d'amie ou de quoi que se soit d'autre.

Anya : Ha je le savais, elle te plait.

Regina : Ne sois pas ridicule Anya, je compte sur toi pour l'aider en cas de besoin.

Anya : Ok, majesté.

Regina : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça stp, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus Reine.

Anya : Tu reste ma Reine.

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Hé bien c'est immense, ton bâtiment est par là, juste en face du mien ça va. On a des chambres individuelles, ce qui est cool. Bon on range nos affaires et on va visiter, ça te va ?

Ayden : Ouaip, ne t'attire pas d'ennuis.

Clarke : Toi non plus.

Je grimpe les escaliers et cherche le numéro de ma chambre, la chambre est assez grande et lumineuse, c'est cool. Une fois mes affaires déballées je m'assois sur mon lit en soupirant. J'espère qu'on tiendra au moins une année ici, ça a l'air sympa quand même.

(Toc à la porte)

Je me lève et ouvre pour découvrir une fille devant ma porte. Elle me sourit et je lui rends son sourire, du moins j'essaye.

Mulan : Salut, je suis Mulan, ta voisine de droite. Je t'ai vue arriver, alors je me suis dit que j'allais me présenter.

Clarke : Moi c'est Clarke, c'est gentil à toi.

Mulan : Tu veux que je te fasse visiter la résidence ?

Clarke : Oui, laisse-moi juste prévenir mon frère.

Mulan : Ho tu as un frère, tu as de la chance.

Clarke : Oui, j'ai une grande sœur aussi. Tu es fille unique ? C'est inhabituel pour un Lycan.

Mulan : Comment tu connais mon pouvoir ?

Clarke : Désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je suis à moitié Mage ce qui me permet de détecter la nature des gens.

Mulan : Et l'autre moitié tu es quoi ?

Clarke : Vampire, je suppose que tu ne veux plus me faire visiter ?

Mulan : Pourquoi donc ?

Clarke : D'habitude quand je dis que je suis un sang mêlé les gens m'évitent.

Mulan : Hé bien ce n'est pas mon cas, à part si tu as quelque chose contre les Lycan.

Clarke : Rien, je trouve ça cool de pouvoir se transformer en loup.

Mulan : Oui, aller viens je vais te faire visiter.

Je la suis en souriant, pour une fois qu'on ne m'évite pas. J'envoi un message à mon frère qui me rassure en disant qu'il a déjà sympathisé avec un groupe et qu'on se retrouve pour manger avec Emma.

Mulan : Ici c'est la pièce de détente, la tu as une salle de sport, ici la piscine.

Clarke : C'est super équipé.

Mulan : Oui, l'Université est sponsorisée par des grands groupes. Ils nous recrutent à la fin de nos études.

Clarke : Je vois, comment ils nous recrutent ?

Mulan : A la fin de chaque année il y a un tournoi, à toi de briller pour te faire remarquer.

Clarke : Et si ça ne m'intéresse pas ?

Mulan : Tu peux rester ici et devenir prof. Tu peux rester étudiante aussi, assez longtemps suivant ce que tu as envie d'apprendre.

Clarke : Quand on est immortel, le longtemps peut être long.

Mulan : (Sourire) Oui, je suis ici depuis 20 ans. Rien ne presse, tu as le temps de choisir ce que tu veux faire.

Octavia : Mulan, ça fait plaisir de te voir.

Mulan : Salut O, je te présente Clarke, elle vient d'arriver.

Octavia : (Sourire) Salut, alors ça te plait pour l'instant ?

Clarke : Oui, on va dire que ça me change.

Octavia : Je vois ce que tu veux dire, quand on est arrivé avec mon frère, on a eu du mal aussi.

Clarke : Tu as un frère ici aussi ?

Octavia : Oui, mais ce sera sûrement sa dernière année, plusieurs recruteurs lui courent déjà après.

Clarke : Ok, on devrait peut-être aller à la cérémonie.

Mulan : Oui, la directrice Mills n'apprécie pas du tout les retards.

Octavia : Je peux vous accompagner ?

Clarke : J'allais vous demander si je pouvais venir avec vous. (Sourire)

Octavia : On va bien s'entendre, au fait, pour que tu le sache dès le départ, je suis un sang mêlé.

Clarke : Je sais, moi aussi.

Octavia : Non, trop cool. C'est plutôt rare !

Clarke : Oui, je suis mi-mage mi-vampire.

Octavia : Ok, mélange intéressant. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce que je suis alors.

Clarke : (Sourire) Mi-Fée mi-Nymphe.

Octavia : Gagné, tu sais pour tout le monde ?

Clarke : Oui, ma sœur est pareille. Mais mon frère lui n'a pas ce don.

Tout en discutant on arrive à la cérémonie, je sens un regard sur moi et je tourne la tête. Je tombe sur deux magnifiques yeux verts, Whaouuu, elle est carrément canon. Mon cœur semble sortir de ma poitrine et je grimace, ha non pas question !

 **POV Lexa :**

Tout en parlant avec mes amis je vois Mulan et Octavia arriver accompagnées d'une jolie blonde. Elle a dû sentir mon regard sur elle car elle tourne la tête vers moi, et là pour la première fois depuis une éternité je n'entends rien. Elle à des yeux bleus magnifiques, on dirait un ange cette fille. Un sourire éclaire mon visage, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentis ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un.

Ruby : Tu m'écoutes Lex ?

Lincoln : Elle est trop occupée à regarder la jolie blonde qui discute avec Mulan et Octavia.

Ruby : Hooo, une jolie blonde où ça ?

Lexa : Pas touche, elle vient d'arriver, évite de l'effrayer.

Ruby : Rhooo, tu n'es pas drôle Lex.

Lexa : Et toi arrête de baver devant Octavia et va lui parler.

Lincoln : C'est mort, tu sais qu'elle déteste les originelles.

Lexa : Tu n'es pas comme eux, ni Raven ou moi.

Lincoln : Je sais Lex, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Raven : Et si on allait se présenter ?

Lexa : Oui, c'est une bonne idée, viens Linc.

Je tire mon meilleur ami par la main et on s'approche des filles.

Mulan : Salut Lexa, je te présente Clarke et tu connais déjà Octavia.

Lexa : Salut, voici Lincoln, Ruby et Raven.

Clarke : (S'écarte un peu) Salut, je suis désolée je vais retrouver mon frère.

Ruby : Hé blondie, c'est pas lui ?

Clarke se retourne et je vois mon frère arriver avec de toute évidence le frère de Clarke. Le visage de Clarke se transforme en une infinie tendresse et mon cœur semble se mettre à battre. Whaouuu, c'est quoi cette sensation ?

Henry : Lex, je te présente Ayden il vient d'arriver.

Ayden : Hé Clarke, tu t'es déjà fait des amis, c'est cool.

Henry : Enchanté Clarke, je suis Henry, Le frère de Lexa et voici Violet ma copine et Grâce une amie.

Clarke : (Mal à l'aise) Salut, viens Ayden on va s'installer.

Elle attrape son frère et file à la vitesse de la lumière, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne porte pas les vampires dans son cœur. Ce qui m'attriste plus que de raison, elle m'attire cette jolie blonde, son odeur est envoutante.

Henry : Qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore ?

Lexa : Mais rien, je suis juste venue me présenter.

Henry : Muai, bon on va s'installer à ce soir.

Lexa : Salut.

Je retourne vers Ruby et Lincoln qui discutent avec Mulan, Octavia semble elle aussi avoir disparu.

Lincoln : Tu vois, j'avais raison ! Par contre je n'ai pas compris pour Clarke.

Raven : On devrait s'installer, la cérémonie va commencer.

Je m'installe entre Ruby et Lincoln et cherche Clarke du regard, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie comme ça ?

 **Rentrée….**

 **POV Emma :**

Emma : Bonjour à tous, je suis votre professeur principal cette année. Vous pouvez m'appeler Emma et me tutoyer, pour commencer je vais me présenter et ensuite on fera l'appel. Donc je suis une mage, issue du véritable amour. Je possède donc la magie la plus pure qui existe. Je sais aussi déceler la nature des gens et leurs pouvoirs et quand on me ment. Donc je vous déconseille d'essayer. Si vous êtes dans cette classe c'est que vous avez tous des capacités hors norme, ensemble on apprendra à les développer et les maitriser pour ceux qui ont encore du mal à le faire. Pour éviter les problèmes, sachez que Clarke et Ayden sont de ma famille, mais il n'y aura aucun traitement de faveur. Maintenant à l'appel de votre nom, vous vous levez et vous présentez, ensuite nous commencerons le cours.

Emma : Allie !

Allie : Allie, je ne connais pas mon âge. Je peux contrôler l'électricité et je suis un vampire.

Emma : Ayden !

Ayde : Ayden, 100 ans et des poussières. Je contrôle la nature, je suis mi-elfe mi-vampire.

(Murmures)

Emma : Silence, Bellamy !

Bellamy : Bellamy, j'ai environ 400 ans, je suis un Jumper. Je suis mi-Fée mi-Nymphe.

Emma : Belle !

Bella : Belle, environ 200 ans. Je contrôle les éléments, je vole et je suis une fée.

Emma : Clarke !

Clarke : Clarke, environ 200 ans. Je suis un catalyseur, mi-Mage mi-Vampire.

Emma : Grâce !

Grâce : Grâce, environ 100 ans, je contrôle le son et je suis un Vampire.

Emma : Henry !

Henry : Henry, environ 100 ans. Je manipule le feu et je suis un Vampire Originel.

Emma : Lexa !

Lexa : Lexa, environ 350 ans, je peux contrôler et manipuler les émotions et je suis un Vampire Originel.

Emma : Lincoln !

Lincoln : Lincoln, environ 500 ans. Je peux contrôler la terre et je suis aussi un Vampire Originel.

Emma : Mulan !

Mulan : Mulan, je ne connais pas mon âge. Je peux contrôler la lumière et je suis un Lycan.

Emma : Nylah !

Nylah : Nylah, environ 500 ans. Je suis un Succube donc je peux vous ensorceler facilement si je le désire.

Emma : Octavia !

Octavia : Octavia, environ 150 ans, je contrôle l'air et je suis mi-Fée mi-Nymphe.

Emma : Ontari !

Ontari : Ontari, environ 300 ans. Je contrôle les ténèbres et je suis un Lycan.

Emma : Raven !

Raven : Raven, environ 400 ans. Je peux créer des champs de forces et je suis un Vampire Originel.

Emma : Ruby !

Ruby : Ruby, environ 400 ans. Je contrôle les animaux et je suis un Lycan.

Emma : Violet !

Violet : Violet, environ 100 ans. Je peux apaiser et je suis un Vampire.

Emma : Pour finir Zelena !

Zelena : Zelena, environ 500 ans. Je contrôle la magie et je suis un Vampire.

Emma : Bien, merci pour cette présentation. Deux ou trois règles avant de commencer, personne n'est supérieur à un autre dans ma classe et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cela vous pouvez déjà prendre la porte, en aucun cas durant les entrainements, je ne veux voir un sort d'attaque, sinon vous irez dans le bureau de la directrice avant d'avoir pu dire ouf, Manquez-moi de respect une fois, ou à l'un de vos camarades et je vous change en grenouille pour la journée ou pire suivant mon humeur. Maintenant on peut commencer.

 **POV Clarke :**

Il y a quatre originels, super, ça promet. Sans compter les vampires, je ne le sens pas. Tout le monde n'a pas annoncé toutes ses capacités, mais ces normal, Emma, comme moi on les voit de toute façon. Je suis admirative de ma sœur qui reste calme face aux originels, j'ai failli partir en apprenant qu'il y en avait ici. Mais bon pour le moment ils n'ont pas l'air méchant et Lexa est vraiment magnifique. Enfin je vais rester loin d'eux, ça finit toujours mal quand je m'approche d'un vampire.

Ayden : En grenouille, elle est sérieuse là ?

Clarke : Une fois elle m'a changée en peluche, j'ai eu des courbatures pendant une semaine.

Ayden : Tu avais fait quoi ?

Clarke : J'ai peut-être déclenché un incendie dans mon école.

Ayden : (Rire) Dis, ça ne te dérange pas si je vais manger avec Henry et sa bande à midi ? (Inquiet)

Clarke : C'est un originel Ayden.

Ayden : Il est vraiment sympa Clarke, je te jure, sinon je ne lui adresserais pas la parole.

Clarke : D'accord, fait comme tu veux.

Ayden : Tu va manger avec les filles, toi ? Ne reste pas toute seule, stp.

Clarke : Je verrais, ne t'occupe pas de moi, amuse-toi.

Mon frère a le pardon facile, même si je sais que Lincoln, Henry, Raven et Lexa n'ont sûrement rien en commun avec les originels que je connais. Je préfère ne pas les côtoyer, ça évite les problèmes comme ça.

Emma : Bon mettez-vous par 4, on va commencer les exercices.

Je vois mon frère regarder vers Henry avec envie et je lui fais signe d'y aller.

Mulan : Tu viens avec nous Clarke ?

Clarke : Oui je veux bien.

Je rejoins donc la table de Mulan où se trouve Octavia et Bellamy qui me sourient gentiment.

Bellamy : Salut on ne se connaît pas, Bellamy, le grand frère de O.

Clarke : Salut, ravie de te rencontrer Bellamy. Alors comme ça tu es un Jumper, ça doit être sympa de pouvoir allez où tu veux, quand tu veux.

Bellamy : Oui, je t'emmènerai à la plage si tu es sage.

Clarke : (Rire) Je ne suis pas sage désolée.

Bellamy : (Sourire) Encore mieux.

Octavia : Ne te laisse pas avoir par son sourire charmeur Clarke, Bellamy est un Don Juan.

Mulan : Mais un Don Juan qui traite les femmes avec respect, alors ça va.

Clarke : J'en prends note.

Emma : Bien, vous avez tous de la magie en vous. Donc, on va commencer par un sort simple, le sort de protection. Clarke tu peux te lever stp ?

Je me lève et Emma me lance un petit sort sur la main.

Clarke : **Protego.**

Un halo entoure ma main et le sort rebondit.

Emma : Vous devez vous concentrer sur l'endroit ou vous voulez la protection.

Ontari : C'est nul votre truc. On n'a pas besoin de protection quand on tue la personne d'un coup de crocs.

Emma : Et si tu te manque ?

Ontari : Je recommence.

Emma : Transforme-toi et attaque moi alors, je vais te montrer en quoi tu te trompe.

Ontari se transforme en énorme loup noir et saute à la gorge d'Emma avant qu'elle n'ais donné le départ. Je réagis malgré moi, mais Emma m'arrête d'un regard.

Emma : **Totalus protego, Annulation !**

Un halo entoure ma sœur et Ontari s'écrase dessus avant de se retrouver sous sa forme humaine.

Emma : On va dire que tu n'as pas voulu me tuer pour faire ton intéressante, et on va dire aussi que tu as cru que tu pouvais commencer. Retourne à ta place, voilà l'intérêt d'un bouclier, commencez. Des petits sorts localisés et rien de méchant, je vous préviens.

Octavia : Ta sœur déchire, Ontari aurait pu la tuer.

Clarke : De toutes évidences ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger.

Bellamy : Allie, Zelena et elle son un peu les fortes têtes du groupe, il vaut mieux les éviter.

Clarke : Tant qu'elles ne viennent pas m'ennuyer, bon on commence ?

 **POV Lexa :**

Elle est cool cette prof, Ontari voulait clairement la blesser. J'ai lu ce qu'elle allait faire, donc je n'ai pas bougé. Par contre Clarke j'ai cru qu'elle allait la tuer sur place, c'était assez impressionnant. Enfin je suppose que si on attaquait mon frère ou mes amis j'aurais réagit pareil. Elle n'a pas dit que c'était un bouclier, mais pour que je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensés il n'y a que cette raison. C'est assez rare comme don, pratiquement aucune magie ne peut l'atteindre en plus d'être un catalyseur. Je n'aimerais pas être son ennemie, elle m'intrigue cette jolie blonde.

Emma : Lexa, Clarke, venez prêt de moi svp.

Je me lève et m'approche doucement de la prof avec Clarke.

Emma : Vous devez apprendre à travailler en équipe c'est important. Et…

Zéléna : Je ne vois pas pourquoi, quand on est assez puissant on a besoin de personne.

Emma : Tu crois ça ? Tu estime donc pouvoir faire face seule à plusieurs adversaires?

Zelena : Bien sûr, surtout si c'est un sang mêlé en face.

Emma : (Regard dur) Je croyais avoir été claire sur les idées de supériorité dans ma classe ?

Clarke : Laisse Emma, ce n'es pas grave.

Lexa : Si ça l'est, car si tu veux qu'on parle de supériorité Zélena je suis sûre de pouvoir t'apprendre deux ou trois choses.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me défendes Lexa, Zéléna peut dire ce qu'elle veut. Je sais ce que je vaux, je lui suis supérieur en tout.

Zéléna : (Colère) Répète un peu ?

Emma : Assieds-toi Zéléna, premier et dernier avertissement.

Je regarde Clarke avec incompréhension, je prends sa défense et elle me jette ? Je ne la comprends pas, le cours se poursuit et vient enfin la pause de midi. Une fois au réfectoire mes yeux se posent souvent sur Clarke qui mange avec Mulan et les Blake.

Lincoln : Tu veux que je me renseigne sur elle ?

Lexa : Oui, elle m'intrigue.

Ruby : Je vois ça, tu la dévore des yeux.

Lexa : Va falloir surveiller Zelena et compagnie, elles ne vont pas en rester là.

Ruby : Je pense qu'elle peut largement se débrouiller, et d'après ce que j'ai compris elle ne tient pas à être amie avec nous.

Lincoln : Je trouve qu'elle a un regard triste, pas vous ?

Lexa : Si sauf quand elle regarde son frère ou sa sœur, elle s'éclaire.

Raven : Elle s'éclaire hein ?

Lexa : Ne commence pas Rav, Ruby a vraiment mauvaise influence sur toi.

Raven : Je ne t'ai pas vu si intéressée par quelqu'un depuis longtemps c'est tout.

Lexa : Je voudrais juste comprendre ce qu'elle nous reproche c'est tout.

Lincoln : Tu devrais demander à ta mère.

Lexa : Bonne idée, même si je doute qu'elle me dise tout.

Ruby : Demande-lui alors, au moins tu seras fixée.

Lexa : Linc, tu te renseigne stp ?

Lincoln : Bien sûr.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

 **POV Regina :**

Lexa : Maman, comment tu as engagé Emma ?

Regina : C'est une des plus grandes magiciennes de notre siècle.

Lexa : Whaouuu, c'est rare que tu dises ce genre de chose.

Regina : C'est la vérité.

Lexa : Tu sais quoi d'elle et de sa famille ?

Regina : Pourquoi il y a un souci ?

Lexa : Du tout, Emma est un super prof, bien mieux que les trois derniers en tout cas.

Regina : Tant mieux, pourquoi ça t'intéresse alors ?

Henry : Elle craque pour Clarke.

Lexa : Hé ce n'est pas vrai, je la trouve juste intéressante.

Regina : (Sourire) Intéressante, il est rare que tu utilise ce terme toi aussi.

Lexa : Bon alors tu sais quoi ?

Regina : Pas grand-chose, c'est plus des rumeurs.

Lexa : Du genre ?

Regina : Que leur père serait Merlin. Ce genre de chose, mais c'est peu probable. Merlin a disparu depuis plus de 2000 ans.

Lexa : Ne me dis pas que tu as engagé quelqu'un sans rien connaitre d'elle ?

Regina : Je sais que Clarke et Ayden ne sont pas vraiment sa famille, elle les a sauvés. Je sais aussi que sa magie et la plus pure qui existe, tout comme celle de Clarke et Ayden, ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont tous nés du véritable amour. Mais tu sais si tu t'intéresse tellement à Clarke, le mieux c'est de le lui demander.

Henry : Elle la fuie, Ayden est plus accessible même si on sent qu'il reste sur ses gardes avec nous.

Lexa : Bon peu importe, je monte me coucher. A demain, merci maman.

Regina : Bonne nuit ma puce.

Hé oui les vampires ça dort et dans un lit, pas dans un cercueil. Je mange aussi normalement, même si un verre de sang ne fait pas de mal de temps à temps. J'adore l'ail et le soleil ne me fait rien du tout. Bon par contre je suis bien immortelle, mais je peux mourir, il suffit de m'arracher le cœur ou de me couper la tête. Vu que je suis un originel, mes pouvoirs sont plus puissants que la moyenne, donc pour y arriver, bonne chance.

Henry : Maman je peux inviter Ayden et sa famille dimanche ?

Regina : Pour tes 101 ans, tu es sûr ? C'est une étape importante.

Henry : Stp, je veux leur montrer qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre de nous. Et puis Lex galère avec Clarke, depuis Costia je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça.

Regina : Moins fort mon chéri, tu sais qu'il vaut mieux éviter ce prénom.

Henry : Alors je peux ?

Regina : Je vais aller voir Miss Swan pour l'inviter.

Henry : Super, bon je rentre aussi.

Regina : A demain mon chéri, bonne nuit.

Je le regarde partir et je souffle, bon, comment inviter Miss Swan maintenant ?

Regina : Anya, je sais que tu es là.

Anya : Désolée, je ne voulais pas déranger votre petit moment familial.

Regina : Comment j'invite Miss Swan au juste ?

Anya : Essaye avec stp.

Regina : Je suis sérieuse Anya.

Anya : Mais moi aussi, enlève ta casquette de directrice de l'université et vas-y comme Regina.

Regina : Et je lui dis quoi ?

Anya : Dis lui juste qu'Henry aimerait bien connaître plus Ayden et par la même occasion toi aussi.

Regina : Ok, bon je vais aller la voire et on verra bien.

Anya : Avoue qu'elle te plait.

Regina : Tu m'énerve, tu sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Anya : Si quand c'est la bonne.

Regina : N'importe quoi, bon j'y vais. Va dormir, tu vois je suis toujours en vie.

Anya : Ne rigole pas avec ça, tu as de puissants ennemis.

Regina : Pas aussi puissants que toi ou moi.

Anya : On ne sait jamais, à demain.

 **POV Emma :**

(Toc à la porte)

Lexa et Ayden ne frappent pas, donc je me demande qui c'est.

Regina : Bonsoir Miss Swan.

Un mini sourire éclaire mon visage, pourquoi je suis contente de la voire au juste ? Rhaaaa ça m'énerve je pense comprendre ce qui se passe et il n'en est pas question !

Emma : Je peux vous aider Madame la Directrice ?

Regina : Henry aimerait inviter Ayden ainsi que Clarke et vous pour son 101 Anniversaire.

Emma : (Grimace) Je suis sûre qu'Ayden sera ravi de venir, mais je dois refuser pour Clarke et moi. Mais dites-lui que j'apprécie son geste, c'est un gentil gosse, vous l'avez bien élevé.

Regina : J'aimerai que vous veniez également Miss Swan, tout comme Lexa apprécierait la présence de votre sœur.

Emma : Je vais en parler avec eux, c'est quand ?

Regina : Dimanche, j'espère que vous viendrez.

Emma : Ecoutez, je ne voudrais pas être impolie mais je ne vous comprends pas.

Regina : Développez très chère.

Emma : le 101 ème anniversaire des vampires correspond à la majorité et vous êtes des originels. Quand je suis arrivée, vous m'avez fait clairement comprendre que je vous étais inferieure et maintenant vous m'invitez ainsi que ma famille à un tel événement ?

Regina : Henry le désire, oui.

Emma : Et vous, avoir une mage, et deux sangs-mêlés chez vous ne vous dérange pas ?

Regina : C'est moi qui vous ai accueillie ici Miss Swan, pensez-vous que votre condition me dérange ?

Emma : Vous avez une drôle de façon de le montrer, j'en parlerai avec Ayden et Clarke. Je vous donne ma réponse vendredi, je vous remercie pour l'invitation.

Regina : Bien, sachez que je n'accepte pas « non » comme réponse. Bonne nuit Miss Swan !

Je la regarde tourner les talons et lève les yeux au ciel, moi qui pensais qu'elle faisait un effort pour être aimable. La voilà repartie dans cette attitude supérieure insupportable.

 **Le lendemain….**

Anya : Emma, aujourd'hui on fait cours ensemble.

Emma : D'accord, tu as prévu quoi ?

Anya : Duel au corps à corps, sans magie.

Emma : Ok, on va au gymnase ?

Anya : Oui, alors tu vas venir Dimanche ?

Emma : Ayden veut y aller mais pour Clarke, c'est une autre histoire.

Anya : Et toi ?

Emma : Je suis partagée, j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à cerner votre directrice.

Anya : Raison de plus pour venir dimanche, tous les originels ne sont pas cruels et avides de pouvoir.

Emma : Peut-être que tu n'es pas comme ça Anya mais ça fait longtemps que je côtoie ton monde et peu son dans ton cas.

Anya : Regina peux sembler froide et supérieure mais c'est juste un masque, apprend à passer outre.

Emma : Peut-être, je verrais si j'arrive à convaincre Clarke. De nous trois elle est celle que les originel ont fait le plus souffrir, donc je ne te garanti rien.

Anya : Ok, un jour tu me raconteras ton histoire j'espère.

Emma : Peut-être un jour.

On arrive dans la salle de classe et tout le monde s'assoit en silence, d'habitude c'est un joyeux bordel et je comprends vite que c'est la présence d'Anya qui les a calmés.

Emma : Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui on va au gymnase avec Anya pour une séance d'entrainement au corps à corps.

Anya : Le but est de mettre à terre son adversaire sans utiliser la magie et sans blesser.

Emma : Pour éviter les disputes les duos seront tirés au sort, on y va.

Une fois dans le gymnase je regarde Clarke avec inquiétude, elle a tendance à perdre son sang froid quand elle voit Ayden se faire attaquer. Elle est encore plus protectrice que moi avec lui.

Clarke : (Pensée) Je sais que tu ne laisseras rien arriver à Ayden, alors cesse de me regarder comme ça. Je sais me contrôler quand même.

Emma : (Pensée) Tu as piqué le pouvoir de Lexa ? Pour quelqu'un qui ne veux pas s'approcher des originels je trouve ça gonflé.

Anya : Venez tirer le nom de votre binôme, dorénavant ce sera toujours ainsi.

Clarke : (Pensée) Ontari veut tricher.

Emma : (Pensée) Je m'en occupe.

 **POV Lexa :**

J'entends les pensées d'Ontari et au moment où je vais intervenir Emma claque des doigts.

Emma : Ontari, tu viens de gagner une semaine de retenue. Le prochain qui essaie de tricher ira directement dans le bureau de la Directrice.

Anya : Puisque tu semble si avide de commencer, tire un nom.

Ontari : Ruby !

Ruby : Merveilleux, je sens qu'on va s'amuser.

Lexa : Fait attention, tu sais comment elle est.

Anya : Ayden à toi.

Ayden : Grâce. (Sourire)

Je vois Clarke souffler de soulagement, moi qui me trouvais protectrice avec Henry, j'ai trouvé mon maitre.

Emma : A toi Bellamy.

Bellamy : Belle

Anya : Octavia à ton tour.

Octavia : Lincoln (Grimace)

Lexa : Vire ce sourire idiot de ton visage et concentre-toi, elle ne va pas te faire de cadeau.

Lincoln : Je sais, c'est cool.

Anya : Violet à ton tour.

Violet : Zelena.

Emma : Henry à toi.

Henry : Clarke.

Anya : Lexa à toi.

Lexa : Raven.

Raven : Cool, je vais te mettre la pâtée Princesse.

Emma : Bon il ne reste plus que Mulan et Nylah, les duos sont faits. Allie tu va passer avec Anya.

Allie : Super, j'ai droit au monstre.

Anya : Si tu ne veux pas perdre ta langue, je te conseille de surveiller ton langage Allie. Tu oublie à qui tu parles, mettez-vous en place. Match en dix points, Emma est l'arbitre. Pas de Magie, par d'attaque visant à blesser.

Raven : Prête Princesse ?

Lexa : Cesse de m'appeler comme ça Rav, je ne suis pas une Princesse.

Raven : Mais oui, aller en garde.

Emma : Commencez !

Je fonce sur Raven qui se retrouve à terre deux secondes plus tard.

Emma : 1 point pour Lexa. 1 point pour Clarke.

Je me retourne et voit mon frère à terre, chose assez surprenante.

Emma : On recommence.

Raven : Ok, je n'étais pas prête.

Lexa : (Rire) C'est ça, concentre-toi au lieu de baver devant Ruby.

Emma : (Rire) 2 points pour Clarke.

Cette fois-ci je me retourne complètement, comme tous les autres et voit mon frère étalé par terre à nouveau.

Anya : Je crois qu'on va procéder autrement.

Emma : Je pense aussi.

Anya : Clarke tu échange avec Raven.

Henry : Hé non, je veux continuer, je vais comprendre le truc.

Anya : (Rire) J'en doute gamin, de ce que j'ai pu voire, seule ta sœur est de taille face à Clarke dans cette classe.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas nécessaire de changer, j'irai plus doucement.

Allie : Tu parle d'un originel, il se fait rétamer par un foutu sang mêlé.

Lexa : Répète un peu ?

Allie : Je dis que ton frère est un faible, si c'était moi elle serait déjà à terre.

Lexa : Je crois qu'il est temps d'apprendre où est ta place Allie. (Avance vers elle menaçante)

(Silence)

 **POV Clarke :**

Emma : Allie, ça suffit. Lexa calme-toi, on va garder les duos inchangés et faire un par un c'est mieux.

Clarke : Je pense qu'Allie vient de me défier, donc il serait impoli de refuser.

Tous : Oui !

Henry : Je peux me défendre tout seul.

Clarke : Certes, je t'en prie fait lui ravaler ses paroles.

Anya : (Souffle) Ok, Henry, Allie au milieu.

Clarke : Allie, je te conseille de te battre sans tricher.

Allie : Si tu crois que tu me fais peur.

Anya : Non mais moi oui, donc tu te bats dans les règles, sinon je t'envoi voir la directrice, c'est clair ?

Je regarde Henry se mettre en position et on s'assoit tous autour.

Lexa : Merci.

Clarke : Pour ?

Lexa : Tu sais pourquoi, elle allait tricher. Tu as encore volé mon pouvoir ?

Clarke : Peut-être, il est très utile.

Lexa : C'est vrai, sauf avec toi.

Clarke : Je suis un bouclier, mais tu le sais déjà.

Lexa : En effet.

Anya : Combattez !

Clarke : Henry est très fort, j'ai dû y aller à fond contre lui, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas vexé.

Lexa : Non, il n'est pas comme ça, il est plus de genre à vouloir comprendre comment tu as fait.

Clarke : J'ai participé à un peu trop de combats au cours de ma vie, c'est tout. C'est fini, Henry a gagné, et de façon assez magistrale.

Lexa regarde son frère avec fierté et je rejoins le centre du cercle pour continuer à me battre contre Henry. Puis vient le tour de Lexa et Raven. Lincoln et Octavia, je rigole un peu en voyant Lincoln retenir au maximum ses coups.

Lexa : Il me désespère.

Clarke : Raven t'a eue trois fois quand même.

Lexa : Elle me connaît bien, mon frère ne t'a pas touchée une fois.

Clarke : Il ne me connaît pas. (Sourire) De plus, tu as retenu tes coups, Raven est forte mais tu la surpasse largement.

Lexa : Merci, c'est sympa de parler enfin.

Clarke : On est dans la même classe, c'est idiot de s'éviter.

Lexa : Alors tu viens Dimanche ?

Clarke : (Grimace) Pour vous je peux faire un effort mais il va y avoir beaucoup d'originels et je ne voudrais pas créer de problème à Emma ou ta mère.

Lexa : Personne ne vous dira rien, vous êtes nos invités.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Zelena s'acharner sur Violet et mon frère avec Henry se lever.

Emma : Zelena stop.

Clarke : **Expulsium !**

Zelena décolle et s'encastre dans le mur d'en face, elle a clairement un souci cette fille.

Henry : Violet ! Emma, Anya elle est blessée.

Anya : (Colère) Zelena on avait dit pas de sort d'attaque fatale. Tu aurais pu la tuer, tu viens avec moi maintenant. Emma, emmène Violet à l'infirmerie.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas la peine, on va s'en occuper.

Emma : (Pose ses mains sur le bras de Violet) Récite la formule Clarke, Henry, Ayden venez la tenir svp.

Clarke : **Vulnera Sanentur !**

Violet : Merci.

Emma : Je t'en prie, désolée de ne pas avoir réagit à temps.

Violet : Ce n'est pas grave, je savais qu'elle n'apprécierait pas de perdre.

Emma : Le cours est fini, Clarke, Lexa vous pouvez ranger ici ? Je dois aller voir Anya et la Directrice pour Zelena.

Clarke : On s'en occupe, vas-y.

Lexa : Magie ou hyper vitesse pour ranger ?

Clarke : Vitesse, voyons voir si les vampires originels sont si rapides qu'ils le disent.

Lexa : C'est un défi ?

Clarke : Peut-être.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça.

En moins de deux minutes tout le gymnase est rangé et Lexa me regarde en fanfaronnant.

Clarke : Pas mal.

Lexa : Tu plaisante j'espère, je n'ai droit qu'à un « pas mal » ?

Clarke : Oui, pas mal.

Elle fait la tête et j'éclate de rire, tu ne devrais pas t'attacher Clarke, tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée. Son sourire réchauffe mon âme et je fais taire ma conscience en continuant de parler avec elle.

 **POV Emma :**

 **(Toc à la porte)**

Regina : Entrez Miss Swan.

Emma : Violet est complètement rétablie, ce que tu as fait aurait pu être très dangereux. Le fait de perdre ne te donne pas le droit d'agir comme ça.

Zelena : On cicatrise vite, il faut bien apprendre à se battre en condition réelle de temps à temps.

Anya : Nous ne sommes pas en guerre Zelena.

Zelena : Pas encore, mais connaissant les anciens ça ne va pas tarder.

Regina : Et contre qui veux-tu te battre au juste ?

Zelena : Personnellement j'aimerais bien éradiquer les sang-mêlé mais bon. (Sourire)

Je serre les poings de colère, je vais lui passer l'envie de sourire.

Regina : Miss Swan vote magie déborde, calmez-vous.

Je regarde autour de moi et voit le sol fondre, je respire un grand coup et me décale.

Emma : **Reverso !**

Le sol se reforme et Zelena me regarde toujours en souriant mais avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Regina : Zelena, je sais que tu n'as pas un si mauvais fond. Mais si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par te faire exclure.

Zelena : J'en doute, ma mère sponsorise votre Université, je vous signale.

Regina : Tu devrais arrêter de me défier, tu oublie à qui tu parle.

Zelena : Et à qui ? A la directrice de cette Université pourrie, à ma sœur ou à la reine des vampires ?

La quoi ? Hé merde, c'est un cauchemar. Si c'est la reine des vampires je suis dans de le pétrin, elle me regarde avec inquiétude et son visage se ferme.

Regina : Laissez-nous svp, je m'en occupe.

Ok, je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-là, comment Zelena peut être la sœur de Regina ? Ce n'est pas une originelle et Regina me fait ressentir beaucoup trop de choses, elle m'attire bien trop.

Anya : J'apprécierais que tu ne parle pas de ce que tu viens d'entendre.

Emma : Je ne dirais rien.

Anya : On va boire un verre samedi avec des collègues, ça te dit ?

Emma : Oui, avec plaisir.

 **POV Regina :**

Zelena : Mère a honte de toi, tu sais.

Regina : Je me fiche de ce que pense mère, pourquoi es-tu venue étudier ici ?

Zelena : C'est mère qui a insisté et puis, dans le fond, plus je suis loin d'elle et mieux je me porte.

Regina : Tu es peut-être ma sœur Zeli, mais si tu continues comme ça, tu seras expulsée.

Zelena : Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aurais pas tuée.

Regina : Je sais, mais blesser tes camarades n'est pas tolérable non plus.

Zelena : Pourquoi refuses-tu le pouvoir ? Tu sais que mère fait n'importe quoi.

Regina : On a passé un accord, elle ne touche pas à l'université et je lui laisse le trône. Je n'ai jamais voulu le pouvoir, c'est elle qui le désire. Eloignes-toi d'Ontari et Allie, elles ont une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Zelena : Ce sont mes amies.

Regina : Non, elles se servent juste de toi et de ta colère. Evite de provoquer Emma et sa famille, aussi puissante puisses-tu être, Emma et Clarke te surpassent largement.

Zelena : Ce n'est qu'un sang-mêlé Regina, et une mage.

Regina : Fait ce que je te dis, tu es retenue tout le mois et tu vas présenter tes excuses à Violet. Tu peux y aller, et la prochaine fois que tu reviens dans se bureau, je te renvoi à mère.

Zelena : Pourquoi tu persistes à recueillir de pareilles horreur à l'université ?

Regina : Zelena, ma patiente et déjà plus qu'entamée, ne me pousse pas à bout.

Zelena : Comme tu veux.

Ma sœur sort de mon bureau et je ferme les yeux, Emma sait maintenant. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle est en train de faire ses valises. Il va falloir que je lui parle, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte, je me sens bien à ses côtés.

(Toc à la porte)

Regina : Rentre Lyly.

Lyly : Salut, tu viens samedi soir ?

Regina : Le lendemain il y a l'anniversaire d'Henry.

Lyly : Juste un verre, de toute façon on y sera tous.

Regina : Bien, je viendrais.

Lyly : Super, à plus tard.

Je souffle et décroche mon téléphone.

Marcus : En quoi puis-je vous aider ma Reine ?

Regina : J'ai besoin que tu me trouve toute les infos que tu as sur Emma Swan et sa famille. Je connais les grandes lignes, je ne veux pas les rumeurs, je veux la vérité et rapidement.

Marcus : Un problème avec elle ?

Regina : Pas encore mais elle sait qui je suis à cause de Zelena.

Marcus : Je m'en occupe, laissez-moi un peu de temps pour trouver.

Regina : Bien, tiens-moi au courant.

Marcus : Bien, je me mets au travail.

 **POV Clarke :**

 **Samedi….**

Ayden : Viens stp, ça va être sympa. Tu as bien vu qu'ils ne sont pas tous cruels.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas parce que je parle un peu avec Lexa et Henry que je leur fait confiance.

Emma : Si ça se passe mal on rentrera, promis.

Clarke : Très bien, vous avez gagné.

Emma : Bien, Ayden ça te dit qu'on aille en ville lui trouver un cadeau ?

Ayden : Oui.

Emma : Je vais à la plage, je reviens ce soir.

Ayden : Ok, ce soir je vais au cinéma avec Henry et la bande alors à demain.

Emma : Et moi je sors avec les collègues, ça ira ?

Clarke : Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, on se voit demain.

Emma : (serre dans ses bras) Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Je lui rends son étreinte et soupire, je lui ordonne de s'amuser un peu et grimpe sur ma moto. Je roule un moment perdue dans mes pensées, arrivée à la plage, je m'installe et regarde l'océan tranquillement. Je prends mon carnet à dessin et perds la notion du temps en griffonnant mon cahier.

 **POV Lexa :**

Raven : Lexa tu triches, on a dit pas de super vitesse quand on joue au volley.

Lexa : Rho, on est tous aptes à recevoir la balle Rav.

Nylah : On n'est pas tous aussi rapides, désolée de te le dire.

Belle : Elle a raison.

Ruby : Hé Mulan, tu ne devais pas demander à Clarke de venir ?

Mulan : Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais on dirait qu'on a eu la même idée, ce n'est pas elle assise là-bas ?

Lexa : Si, elle est encore seule pour changer.

Nylah : Je vais lui dire de nous rejoindre, elle me plaît bien cette petit mage.

Lexa : J'y vais, continuez sans moi.

Lincoln : Lex, ta mère a demandé à Marcus de faire des recherches sur Emma.

Lexa : Pourquoi elle lui à demander ça ?

Lincoln : Apparemment Zelena a révélé que ta mère est la Reine devant Emma, du coup je suppose qu'elle veut prendre ses précautions.

Lexa : Super, il ne manquait plus que ça. David est sur le coup aussi, on verra bien ce qu'il trouve.

Lincoln : Oui, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de fouiller leur passé comme ça.

Lexa : Je veux juste comprendre qui ils sont.

Lincoln : Tu devrais essayer de lui demander dans ce cas.

Lexa : Peut-être.

Je m'approche doucement de Clarke, qui semble ne pas m'avoir vue. Je m'assois près d'elle et elle tourne enfin ses yeux dans ma direction. Mince elle est vraiment magnifique, même avec cet air triste quasi permanent chez elle.

Lexa : Salut.

Clarke : Salut.

Lexa : Tu dessines ?

Clarke : Oui, ça me détend.

Lexa : Tu me montre ?

Clarke : Si tu veux, tiens.

Elle me donne son cahier et je tourne les pages doucement, plus les pages avancent et plus mon cœur se serre. Il n'y a que des dessins reflétant une profonde tristesse, sauf quand Emma et Ayden apparaissent sur l'un deux.

Lexa : C'est très joli, tu es douée.

Clarke : J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre.

Lexa : Malgré mes 350 ans je ne suis pas douée en dessin.

Clarke : Tu as d'autres talents.

Lexa : Certainement, tu veux te joindre à nous, on joue au volley.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas vous déranger, vous êtes entre amis.

Lexa : Clarke, pourquoi persistes-tu à t'isoler ?

Clarke : Je suis mieux ainsi.

Lexa : Viens, il y a Lincoln, Ruby, Raven, Nylah, Belle. Après on va manger un morceau et boire un verre.

Clarke : Tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi Lexa, je sais qui tu es et cela va te créer des problèmes de me fréquenter.

Lexa : Et qui je suis selon toi ?

Clarke : La future reine des vampires, à moins que tu n'abdiques, comme ta mère.

Lexa : Emma te la dit ?

Clarke : Non, j'ignorais que ma sœur était au courant.

Lexa : Comment le sais-tu alors ?

Clarke : Je sais beaucoup de choses.

Lexa : Comment ?

Clarke : J'ai peut-être plus de 200 ans.

Lexa : Qui es-tu Clarke ?

Clarke : (Triste) Je suis juste Clarke, je vais rentrer.

Lexa : Attends, tu viens demain ?

Clarke : Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée Lexa.

Lexa : Stp, viens.

Clarke : (Souffle) Très bien, je viendrai.

Lexa : (Sourire) Super, maintenant viens jouer avec nous, c'est samedi, pas question que tu reste seule.

Clarke : Lexa, je….

Octavia : Hé Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Clarke : Je dessinais et Lexa est venue me saluer, et vous ?

Bellamy : On voulait se baigner.

Lexa : Venez avec nous, ce sera mieux que chacun dans son coin.

Bellamy : Ho, il y a Belle et Nylah, tu en dis quoi O ?

Octavia : D'accord, mais Clarke tu viens aussi.

Clarke : Ok, je viens.

Lexa : Super.

 **POV Clarke :**

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je ne devrais pas trainer avec autant de vampires, ça va mal finir, je le sais. Dès qu'ils vont savoir ce que j'ai fait, ils vont me tourner le dos, enfin pas tout le monde mais bon. Après la partie de volley on part nager, l'avantage d'être à moitié vampire c'est que je ne crains pas le froid, ni le chaud donc je plonge directement.

Bellamy : Hé ça te dit un saut ?

Clarke : Oui, tu m'emmène où ?

Bellamy : Où tu veux Princesse.

Clarke : (Rire) L'Australie, j'aime bien.

Bellamy : (Tend la main) C'est parti.

On disparaît et on atterrit sur une plage australienne. Je souris à Bellamy, cela fait des décennies que je ne suis pas revenue ici. Et puis être loin des originels m'arrange, même si curieusement la présence de Lexa ne me dérange pas, elle m'apaise plus. Je sais très bien ce qui m'arrive et c'est vraiment problématique.

Clarke : Tu sais surfer ?

Bellamy : Bien sûr.

Clarke : Alors c'est parti.

Bellamy : Et on fait comment sans planches ?

Clarke : **Accio Planche de surf.**

Des planches de surf arrivent vers nous et Bellamy me regarde bizarrement.

Bellamy : Elles viennent d'où ?

Clarke : J'ai une maison pas loin, elles viennent de là.

Bellamy : Pas loin, comment ?

Clarke : A Sidney.

Bellamy : C'est à plus de 100 Km d'ici, qui es-tu pour lancer de tels sorts ?

Clarke : Tu veux parler ou tu veux surfer ?

Bellamy : Après toi Princesse.

Après une heure de surf je renvoi les planches et Bellamy nous ramène. Octavia râle un peu mais c'est surtout le regard froid de Lexa qui me dérange le plus.

Nylah : Notre petite vampire est jalouse, ne fais pas attention.

Clarke : Pourquoi serait-elle jalouse ?

Nylah : Tu es sérieuse ?

Clarke : ?

Nylah : Non mais je te jure, elle s'intéresse à toi, et tu pars avec Bellamy roucouler pendant plus d'une heure on ne sait-où.

Clarke : On n'a pas roucoulé, on a fait du surf en Australie.

Nylah : Il ne t'intéresse pas ?

Clarke : Non, avec de la chance il deviendra un bon ami c'est tout.

Nylah : Alors tu devrais peut-être le dire à Lexa.

Clarke : Je ne vois pas en quoi ma situation amoureuse peut l'intéresser.

Nylah : Si tu n'es pas intéressée par Bellamy, j'ai toute mes chances.

Clarke : (Rire) Je suis aux regrets de te dire que non, tes charmes sont inefficaces contre moi.

Nylah : Je vois ça, c'est perturbant. Tu es intéressante, Clarke. Je commence à comprendre Lexa, va lui parler.

Je secoue la tête et m'approche de Lexa qui fait semblant de m'ignorer.

Clarke : Je suis partie surfer en Australie, cela faisait très longtemps que je n'y étais pas allé. Bellamy est juste un ami, désolée d'être partie sans prévenir.

Lexa : Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Clarke : Ok, je vais rentrer.

Lexa : Clarke attend, je suis désolée mais je t'invite à te joindre à nous et te t'en vas avec Bellamy, tu passe ton temps à me fuir, je ne sais plus comment faire avec toi ?

Clarke : Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à moi Lexa ?

Lexa : Parce que près de toi j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se remet à battre.

(Silence)

Clarke : Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit que l'amour était une faiblesse, n'importe qu'elle sorte d'amour. Je l'ai appris durement, plus souvent que nécessaire, et je sais que toi aussi. Tu as le même regard que moi dès fois, je ne sais pas qui tu as perdu et comment mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour toi.

Lexa : Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'empreinte ?

Clarke : Je suis à moitié vampire Lexa, je sais ce que c'est.

Lexa : Dans ce cas tu mens, car je sais que tu ressens pareil que moi.

Elle me plante là et part discuter avec Ruby et Mulan. Super il ne manquait plus que ça, je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse. Et surtout pas d'une originelle, bonjour le désastre en perspective sinon.

 **Le soir venu…..**

 **POV Regina :**

J'étais assise au bar en train de discuter avec Anya et Lyly quand Emma est arrivée. Aussitôt un sourire étire mes lèvres et je me sens plus apaisée, bon sang je suis complètement fichue.

Lyly : Je vais aller faire connaissance avec la petite nouvelle, c'est qu'elle est mignonne comme un cœur.

Anya : (Rire) Bonne chance.

Lyly : Personne ne me résiste.

Regina : Attends-toi à être surprise alors.

Lyly : C'est ce qu'on va voire.

Je regarde Lyly se diriger vers Emma et Elsa et commencer son petit jeu de séduction. Elsa semble amusée et Emma complètement insensible à son charme ce qui m'arrache un sourire.

Anya : Tu ne dis rien ?

Regina : Pourquoi faire ? Lyly n'en fera qu'a sa tête et Emma sait très bien se défendre.

Anya : (Sourire) Vas lui parler, tu ne vas pas l'éviter à chaque fois. Elle sait qui tu es et pourtant elle est quand même là, c'est plutôt encourageant pour moi.

Regina : Marcus ne m'a encore rien apporté, elle pourrait très bien être au service de ma mère ou pire.

Emma : Ce n'est pas le cas, je dirais même que je hais votre mère et qu'il ma fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas plié bagage.

Regina : Pourquoi être resté alors ?

Emma : Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'êtes pas elle et que j'ai décidé de vous donner une chance de me le prouver. Si vous avez des interrogations à mon sujet, le mieux et encore de me demander, vos hommes ne trouveront rien.

Regina : (Sourire) Venez je vais vous présenter.

Je m'avance jusqu'à notre table et tout le monde tourne les regards vers moi.

Regina : Voici Emma notre nouvelle prof de magie depuis une semaine, Emma voici Snow, David, Marcus et Abby. Vous connaissez déjà Anya et Elsa et vous venez de rencontrer Lyly.

Emma : Salut.

Abby : Je vous rencontre enfin, Elsa m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous.

Emma : C'est gentil, vous êtes prof de quoi ?

Abby : J'enseigne la médecine.

Emma : Ma sœur va sûrement venir vous voir alors.

Abby : Elle aime ça ?

Emma : Oui, elle est même plus douée que moi en sort de guérison.

Abby : Dites lui de passer me voire alors, je me ferais un plaisir de lui enseigner.

Regina : Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Emma : Une bière svp.

Anya : Je rapporte un pichet.

Regina : Merci Anya.

Je regarde Emma parler à tout le monde avec le sourire, elle s'intègre rapidement, c'est bien. Elle est vraiment jolie avec un petit côté insupportable quand même.

Emma : Vous me dévisagez Madame la Directrice.

Regina : Je me demande juste qui vous êtes.

Emma : Vous savez qui je suis.

Regina : Non, je ne le sais pas.

Emma : Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Regina : Vous me répondrez ?

Emma : Demandez toujours.

Regina : (Sourire) Quel âge avez-vous ?

Emma : Je suis plus âgée que vous.

Tout le monde discute et personne ne fait pas attention à nous, si bien que je m'assois près d'elle.

Regina : Comment êtes-vous devenue Immortelle ?

Emma : C'est un présent qui m'a été accordé par les Dieux en récompense de mes actions. Bien que normalement, avec mes parents, j'aurais dû l'être dés le départ, c'est compliqué.

Regina : Quelles actions ?

Emma : Je ne peux répondre à cette question Majesté.

Regina : Ne m'appeler pas comme ça, je ne suis pas Reine.

Emma : Vous devriez, vous le méritez bien plus que votre mère.

Regina : Ma vie me suffit comme elle est.

Emma : Vous faites beaucoup de bien ici, mais vous en feriez bien plus à la tête de votre peuple.

Regina : Qu'en savez-vous ?

Emma : Peu de personnes sont pire que votre mère et je connais votre réputation. Je me suis renseignée avant de venir ici, vous avez offert un refuge à beaucoup de personnes qui n'avaient nulle part où aller.

Regina : J'essaye de rattraper mes erreurs.

Emma : Nous en avons tous fait.

Regina : Je doute que nous parlions de la même chose.

Emma : Je pense que si. Nous viendrons demain, merci encore pour votre invitation.

Regina : Merci à vous d'avoir accepté, Henry sera content, il vous apprécie beaucoup.

Emma : C'est réciproque.

Regina : Je vous préviens que ma mère risque d'être là.

Emma : Je connais votre mère Regina, elle sait très bien qu'elle n'est pas de taille.

Regina : Comment la connaissez-vous ?

Emma : Je vous le raconterai peut-être un jour.

Regina : Vous êtes bien trop mystérieuse Miss Swan.

Emma : Je vous retourne le compliment.

Regina : Ce n'en était pas un.

Emma : Je sais.

Un nouveau sourire étire mes lèvres et je bois une gorgée de vin, je me décale d'Emma car son sang m'attire bien trop. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps, je fronce les sourcils et pose la main sur mon cœur. Je suis trop vieille pour ignorer les signes, pourtant je m'y refuse. La dernière fois que j'ai aimé quelqu'un il est mort par ma faute. Pas question qu'Emma subisse le même sort, j'ai bien trop d'ennemis.

Emma : Moi aussi j'ai perdu la personne que j'aimais.

Elle me regarde tristement et je sais qu'elle a juste compris ce à quoi je pensais. Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache, même si elle doit le ressentir elle aussi.

 **Dimanche….**

 **POV Emma :**

Depuis hier mon cœur se serre dès que j'approche Regina, voilà qui ne m'arrange pas du tout. J'ai aimé une fois et ça à failli me coûter tout ce que j'avais.

Clarke : Em, on n'aurait pas dû venir, tu as vu comment ils nous regardent ?

Emma : Concentres-toi sur les regards amicaux, on est là pour Henry.

Clarke : Je ne pense pas qu'on va pourvoir rester ici Emma.

Emma : Je sais, mais laissons à Ayden au moins cette année.

Clarke : Je vais essayer, nous voilà bien. Amoureuses toutes les deux de nos plus grand ennemis.

Emma : Tu es imprégnée de Lexa ?

Clarke : Oui, il me devient difficile de rester loin d'elle.

Emma : Quel bordel, Cora est là, ne perds pas ton sang-froid, je m'en occupe.

Clarke : Ok, je vais prendre l'air deux minutes alors.

Je regarde ma sœur se diriger vers le balcon, et serre les dents en voyant Cora s'approcher de moi.

Cora : Très chère, vous n'avez pas changé.

Emma : Vous non plus.

Cora : Comment vont vos petits protégés ? Pas trop dur d'être le dernier survivant de leur espèce ?

Emma : Votre petit-fils fête ses 101 ans, alors je ne ferais pas de vagues mais restez loin de moi et ma famille, sinon je vous réduis en bouillie et vous savez que j'en suis capable, rappelez-vous de votre chère Sidney, ou de Pike.

Cora : Vous paierez pour ces crimes

Emma : Et vous paierez un jour pour ceux que vous avez commis.

Regina : Mère, je ne vous attendais plus.

Cora : Tu me connais j'aime me faire désirez. Je saluais Miss Swan, tu as une fâcheuse tendance à recueillir les pires êtres.

Regina : Emma est mon invitée mère, et si vous voulez le rester vous tiendrez votre langue.

Cora : Fort bien, joue avec les chiens, si ça t'amuse.

Emma : Faites attention que le chien ne vous morde pas Cora.

Mon ton est aussi froid que l'hiver et je rejoins mon frère qui parle avec ses amis.

Henry : Merci beaucoup pour votre présent, et d'être venue Emma.

Emma : Merci à toi de nous avoir invités, mais pour ma part je vais rentrer.

Ayden : (Inquiet) Tout va bien ?

Emma : Oui, je suis juste fatiguée, hier je suis rentrée trop tard.

Henry : On se voit demain alors, viens Ayden je vais te montrer ma chambre ici.

Ayden : J'arrive, tu es sûre que ça va Em,

Emma : Profites de ta journée mon grand, on se voit plus tard.

Ayden : Ok.

Mon frère s'en va et un frisson me traverse tout le corps quand Regina pose sa main sur mon bras.

Regina : Reste, elle ne t'ennuiera plus.

Emma : Regina, ma présence dérange beaucoup de monde, regarde autour de toi.

Regina : Reste, stp.

Emma : (Souffle) Très bien, un verre ?

Regina : Que c'est-il passé avec ma mère ? Dis-le-moi stp.

Emma : Il y a une centaine d'années de ça, Clarke et moi étions chez les elfes. Nous étions bien, en paix. Le roi Killian était un très bon ami à moi mais il est tombé amoureux d'une originelle et ça ne plaisait pas à ton peuple. Mylah a été forcée d'abandonner son bébé, elle en est morte de chagrin. Ce bébé c'est Ayden, comme tu t'en doute, Killian l'a protégé mais son peuple ne voulait pas d'un sang-mêlé, surtout avec un vampire. Il y avait beaucoup de tensions mais Clarke et moi on était là pour les protéger lui et l'enfant alors ça allait. Nous étions à la rivière quand l'armée de Cora est arrivée, réclamant l'enfant. Elle le réclamait pour pouvoir faire des expériences sur lui, elle avait décelé son potentiel exceptionnel, la suite tu la connais sûrement. Les elfes se sont retournés contre Killian et Cora lui a arraché le cœur. Nous avons eu tout juste le temps de partir avec Clarke. Ta mère n'a pas supporté son échec et a éradiqué tout un peuple.

Regina : Je suis désolée, avant que je ne parte, j'ai commis moi aussi des choses impardonnables et je….

Emma : Tu n'es pas comme elle Regina, (Pose sa main sur le cœur de Regina) même si ton cœur ne bat pas, toi tu l'écoute et tu aime. Elle en est complètement incapable, ce que tu as fait ne défini pas qui tu es maintenant.

Regina : Emma je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle d'une chose.

Emma : Je sais, j'aimerais offrir une année tranquille à Ayden et Clarke si possible, après nous partions.

Regina : Quoi ? Non je…

Emma : Regina tu sais que c'est mieux comme ça.

Regina : Mais tu vas aller où ?

Emma : Je verrai le moment venu, on fait toujours comme ça.

Regina : Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que se soit toi ?

Emma : (Rire triste) Je me pose la même question.

 **POV Lexa :**

Raven : Lex je crois que j'ai un souci.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Raven : Je me sens toute ramollo et mon cœur se serre, j'ai des sueurs froides, jamais je ne me suis sentie si faible et si forte à la fois, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, c'est troublant.

Snow : Tu es imprégnée Raven.

Raven : Quoi ?

Lexa : Elle a raison, on dirait que tu as trouvé la personne qui t'est destinée.

Raven : C'est impossible, ma famille n'acceptera jamais ça.

Snow : Ils n'ont pas le choix, nul ne peux briser ce lien, il est sacré.

Raven : C'est une catastrophe, mon père va me tuer.

Lexa : Ton père comprendra, par contre ta mère…

Snow : Tu peux nier mais le résultat sera le même. Plus tu vas vouloir t'éloigner de cette personne, plus forte sera votre attraction.

Raven : Pourquoi maintenant ? Je la connais depuis des décennies.

Lexa : Ruby t'aime aussi Raven, et ce depuis longtemps.

Snow : Je confirme, certes c'est une Lycan mais c'est une Princesse dans son peule, alors ça adoucira la pilule chez tes parents.

Lexa : Vas la voire, vous devez en parler.

Raven : Ok.

Je regarde Raven partir, la pauvre, elle n'a rien vu venir. Remarque, moi non plus, Snow me regarde en souriant et je souffle.

Lexa : Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais ma situation est différente. Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir deux âme-sœurs.

Snow : Mon don est de détecter l'imprégnation, je suis la plus à même de te renseigner.

Lexa : Alors ?

Snow : En effet c'est impossible, mais tu n'étais pas imprégnée de Costia aussi fort que votre amour ait été.

Lexa : J'ai juré de la venger, mais je n'ai pas la moindre piste.

Snow : C'était la guerre Lexa, ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel de nos ennemis.

Lexa : Je finirai par découvrir qui la tuée et ce jour-là, nul ne m'arrêtera.

Snow : Je sais que tu ne peux entendre ça Lexa mais Costia n'était pas la personne que tu croyais.

Lexa : On été en guerre, tout le monde fait des choses horribles à ce moment là.

Snow : Mais peu prennent du plaisir à le faire.

Lexa : Je finirais par découvrir qui l'a tuée.

Snow : Clarke m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de solitaire.

Lexa : Elle n'a pas confiance en nous.

Snow : Hé bien, prouve-lui le contraire. Car c'est elle ta destinée Lexa, et tu le sais.

Elle s'en va et voyant Clarke partir sur le balcon je la suis.

Lexa : Encore toute seule !

Clarke : (Sourire) J'évite ta grand-mère. Nous ne sommes pas en bons termes, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi.

Lexa : Si ça peux te rassurer je ne l'apprécie pas non plus.

Clarke : Ta maison est sympa.

Lexa : Merci, qu'est-ce que ma grand-mère t'as fait ?

Clarke : Elle a exterminé le peuple de mon frère et en a traqué d'autres.

Lexa : Je vois. Je suis ravie de ne pas avoir pris part à cette bataille, j'aimais beaucoup les elfes.

Clarke : Moi aussi, durant dix ans j'ai pu appeler ce Royaume « ma maison ».

Lexa : Je suis désolée.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour la folie d'une autre Lexa.

Lexa : La dernière guerre à laquelle j'ai participé fut celle contre les Nymphes et je n'en garde pas un bon souvenir. C'est après ce massacre que ma mère a décidé d'ouvrir l'université et de renoncer au trône.

Clarke : (Voix brisée) Tu as participé au massacre des Nymphes ?

Lexa : Oui, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Clarke : On a toujours le choix Lexa.

Lexa : C'était il y a 200 ans.

Clarke : Je sais, j'y étais.

Lexa : Tu as dit que tu avais 200 ans.

Clarke : J'ai recommencé à compter depuis que je suis avec Emma et Ayden.

Lexa : La guerre des Nymphes m'a enlevé ma compagne et plusieurs très bons amis.

Clarke : J'ai participé à cette guerre, le seul but des originels était d'exterminer ce peuple pacifiste. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, mais Cora, comme d'habitude, voulait asseoir son pouvoir et elle les a détruits.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ses agissements mais je ne peux revenir sur le passé.

Clarke : Lexa c'est impossible entre nous.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Car nous sommes ennemis, ton peuple a détruit ma vie trop souvent. Jamais je ne pourrais me sentir en sécurité parmi eux où avec toi. Et crois-moi j'en suis désolée, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ta grand-mère mais toi, comme moi, avons trop de sang sur les mains pour que se soit possible.

Je ne dis rien et elle s'en va, j'ai le cœur lourd mais je sais qu'elle a raison, c'est impossible. Après ça, les jours puis les semaines ont défilés sans que nous parlions. On s'évite au mieux, elle reste avec les Blake et moi de mon côté On est à la veille de Noël et ma mère a décidé d'organiser un bal.

Lincoln : Je vais inviter Octavia.

Lexa : Tu as du courage, elle t'évite comme la peste.

Lincoln : J'en ai assez de lutter contre l'imprégnation, ça fait un an maintenant.

Ruby : (Raven dans ses bras) Tu vois qu'on a de la chance, au moins on peut être ensemble nous.

Raven : Dis ça à ma mère, ça fait trois mois qu'elle ne m'a pas adressé un mot.

Ruby : Je suis désolée Bébé, je peux aller lui parler si tu veux.

Raven : (Embrasse) Tu es un amour, mais elle devra s'y faire car je ne te quitterai pas.

Lexa : Bon, elle est avec Clarke et il n'y a pas son frère, c'est le moment fonce.

Lincoln : Ok.

 **POV Clarke :**

Octavia : Dis-moi que Lincoln ne vient pas vers nous.

Clarke : Il vient vers nous et il a l'air décidé.

Octavia : Et merde, c'est insupportable cette foutu imprégnation.

Clarke : Lincoln est vraiment gentil et il n'est pas comme les autres originels, tu le sais.

Octavia : Mon frère n'acceptera jamais que je sorte avec lui.

Clarke : Octavia tu n'as pas besoin de sa permission.

Octavia : Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je regarde Lincoln et lui sourit avant de me lever et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

Clarke : Parfois un geste vaut mieux qu'un grand discoure Lincoln.

Je m'éloigne vers la sortie et souris en voyant Lincoln embrasser tendrement Octavia.

Nylah : Tu as une cavalière pour demain ?

Clarke : Nop et toi ? Tu as jeté ton dévolu sur qui cette fois-ci ?

Nylah : Personne, donc on pourrait y aller ensemble. En tant qu'amies, pas plus.

Clarke : Bonne idée, mais tu es sûre ? Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui.

Nylah : Justement, c'est moins marrant que de tenter de te séduire.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu es impossible, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un succube que l'amour ne frappera pas à ta porte tu sais.

Nylah : Je ne cesserais de me demander si elle m'aime vraiment ou si c'est à cause de mon pouvoir.

Clarke : Avec ou sans ton pouvoir tu es une personne géniale Nylah.

Nylah : C'est gentil, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Je te laisse, Belle m'attend, Bellamy l'a invitée et elle ne s'en remet pas.

Clarke : (Rire) Ok, à demain.

Nylah : À demain.

Je suis assise dehors, sous la neige, quand mon frère arrive près de moi, tout timide.

Clarke : Elle dira oui.

Ayden : Tu crois ?

Clarke : Oui.

Ayden : Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

Clarke : Grâce est adorable, pourquoi je serais fâchée.

Ayden : C'est un vampire.

Clarke : Tous les vampires ne sont pas mauvais Ayden, regarde Henry et Violet ou Lincoln, Raven et Lexa.

Ayden : Je sais ça mais je sais aussi qu'on va partir.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Ayden : Vous restez près de moi, mais vous souffrez, je le vois.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon grand.

Ayden : Henry m'a dit que Lexa était triste depuis son anniversaire, tu lui as reparlé ?

Clarke : Je t'ai raconté la guerre des Nymphes ?

Ayden : Celui ou ton fiancé est mort ?

Clarke : Oui, elle y a participait. Tu sais le nombre de vampires que j'ai tué après la mort de Wells ?

Ayden : Ta magie a débordé, ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Clarke : Si ça l'est, je suis devenue un monstre, comme eux.

Ayden : Mais grâce à toi les Nymphes existent toujours, alors que les Elfes ont presque été tous exterminés.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, je sais que tu te sens seul

Ayden : Je ne me suis jamais sentie seul grâce à Emma et toi. C'est juste que j'aurais aimé vivre parmi mon peuple aussi, quand tu me raconte, ça à l'air merveilleux.

Clarke : Un jour on y retournera, je te le promets.

Ayden : J'ai hâte, bon je vais voir Grâce avant de me dégonfler.

Clarke : Elle dira oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Ayden : (Sourire) J'espère, à plus tard.

Clarke : À plus tard.

 **Réveillon de Noel….**

 **POV Regina :**

Anya : Tu es splendide, tu cherche à impressionner quelqu'un ?

Regina : Pas vraiment, où est ta cavalière ?

Anya : Lyly nous attend là-bas, et toi ?

Regina : Elsa aussi, on devrait y aller.

Anya sourit et on rejoint la salle des fêtes, malgré moi je cherche Emma des yeux et manque de m'étouffer en la voyant en robe. Elle qui est toujours en jean, ça change !

Anya : Tu baves Regina.

Regina : N'importe quoi, tu es au courant que ta cavalière drague Emma ?

Anya : Tu es jalouse Regina, car Lyly peux lui parler.

Regina : Il faut que je demande à Snow combien de temps ça dure l'imprégnation avant de s'atténuer.

Snow : David et moi sommes mariés depuis 800 ans et l'imprégnation n'a jamais faiblit. Vas la voire, cessez de lutter, vous ne faites que retarder l'inévitable.

Regina : Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger, elle a déjà bien assez d'ennemis comme ça.

Marcus : Regina, désolé de vous déranger mais je suis venu vous informer que Nia, votre mère et Rumplestikins sont là.

Regina : Magnifique, mes trois plus grands fans.

Abby : Tu devrais aller voir Emma, elle semble vouloir partir.

Je tourne la tête et en effet Emma semble sur le point de partir, malgré qu'Elsa et Lyly qui essaient de la retenir. Mettant ma raison de côté je la rattrape par le poignet et elle s'arrête net.

Regina : Où tu vas ?

Emma : J'allais rentrer me chez moi.

Regina : Il est à peine 21H30 et c'est le réveillon de Noël, reste.

Emma : Ta mère est là, ainsi que Nia et Rumple. Ils ne sont pas mes plus grand fans et surtout si Clarke voit Nia ça risque de dégénérer.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Regina : Emma, juste pour ce soir, on pourrait arrêter les secrets et s'avouer enfin ce qu'on ressent ?

Emma : Cela va être plus dur ensuite Regina.

Regina : On n'est pas obligées de parler, viens danser, stp.

Emma : D'accord, mais juste une danse.

Regina : D'accord.

J'enferme Emma dans mes bras et soupir de soulagement en la sentant se coller à moi. Foutue imprégnation, je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir quand elle s'en mêle.

Emma : Peut-être que je vais rester un peu.

Regina : (Sourire) Bien, car j'ai abandonné ma cavalière pour toi.

Emma : Vu qu'Elsa et dans les bras de Nylah je pense qu'elle ne t'en veut pas trop.

Regina : Regarde derrière toi, je crois que ma fille et ta sœur sont dans le même état que nous.

Emma : C'est même certain, mais c'est encore pire pour elles.

Regina : Que veux-tu dire ?

Emma : La guerre des Nymphes. Clarke était fiancé à leur Prince quand un vampire l'a tué, elle a perdu le contrôle de sa magie. Quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux elle était dans un sale état, il m'a fallu des décennies pour la sortir de là.

Regina : Je vois, ce massacre m'a décidée à partir, je sais que tu me trouve lâche mais ma mère et moi on a un arrangement. Elle ne se mêle pas de ma vie et de l'université et en échange elle reste sur le trône.

Emma : Tu n'es pas lâche, moi aussi j'ai refusé mon héritage, il y a longtemps.

Regina : Je suppose que tu ne m'en diras pas plus ?

Emma : Tu suppose bien, ta mère arrive, je vais y aller.

Elle se décale de mes bras et tout mon corps hurle fasse à cette soudaine séparation. Elle a raison, c'est pire après.

 **POV Clarke :**

Lexa : Ta cavalière t'as abandonné on dirait.

Clarke : La tienne aussi.

Lexa : Je suis venue seule.

Clarke : C'est dommage.

Lexa : J'ai droit à une danse où on va continuer à s'ignorer ?

Clarke : Ce n'est pas facile pour moi aussi Lexa.

Lexa : Alors explique-moi, ou tais-toi et viens danser.

Clarke : C'est ta façon de m'inviter ? Parce que clairement ça manque de romantisme.

Lexa : (Rire) Je ne suis pas romantique.

Clarke : (Sourire) Une danse, et après je m'en vais.

Lexa : Ok.

Je me colle dans ses bras et soupire de contentement, je vais lui raconter, elle a le droit de savoir.

Clarke : Il y a200 ans je vivais avec les Nymphes, j'étais fiancée à leur prince, Wells. Il était mon meilleur ami et mon premier amour. Ses parents était pacifistes et ont refusé d'envoyer des hommes au combat quand Cora le leur à demandé. Ils vivaient en paix, entourés par la nature et les animaux. Mais Cora voulait que tous les peuples lui prêtent allégeance, elle a pris leur refus comme un acte de rébellion et a envoyé son armée. Nia dirigeait les troupes, comme tu le sais, elle était accompagnée d'un vampire, j'ignore son nom mais elle était sans pitié. Wells m'a suppliée de sauver les enfants et j'ai obéis. J'ai mis autant de monde que je pouvais à l'abri mais quand je suis revenue le vampire s'amusait à torturer Wells. Nia lui à ordonner de le tuer devant ses parents. J'ai essayé de le sauver mais j'étais encerclée par des centaines de vampires et bien trop loin. Le vampire m'a regardé en souriant, tu aurais vu son regard Lexa. Elle s'amusait à faire souffrir Wells, ses parents ont voulut intervenir mais Nia les a juste éliminés. Après ça Wells m'a regardé et m'a dit de fuir, il a prit une épée alors qu'il n'avait jamais touché à une arme de sa vie et s'est jeté sur le vampire. Elle a éclaté de rire et lui a enfoncé sa main dans la poitrine, elle lui à arraché le cœur en riant. Je n'ai pas supporté cette vision et ma magie à éclaté, j'ai tué le vampire et plus de la moitié de l'armée avant de m'écrouler. Nia allait m'achever quand Emma est arrivée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me sauve, mais elle l'a fait et me voilà. J'ai mis des années à reparler, à vivre de nouveau. Emma ma sortie de l'enfer, mais ce jour là je suis devenue tout ce que je déteste.

Lexa : Tu es devenu une survivante.

Clarke : Non, je suis devenu un monstre. Je suis sensée être une créature du bien, de ne prendre la vie qu'en cas absolue nécessité. Pourtant je ne regrette pas d'avoir tué ce vampire Lexa, aimé me fait perdre la raison. Voilà pourquoi on ne peut pas être ensemble, je ne suis pas digne de toi.

Lexa : Ce que nous faisons pour survivre ne défini pas qui nous sommes Clarke.

Clarke : Lexa je….

Ontari : Hé le sang-mêlé, ma mère dit que tu as pleuré comme une petite fille quand Costia à tué ton prince.

(Silence)

 **POV Lexa :**

Nia : Lexa, ma chère, je te présente celle qui t'a arraché ta bien-aimée.

Clarke : De quoi vous parlez encore ?

Ontari : Tu devrais apprendre le nom des personnes que tu tue Clarke.

Lexa : (Voix brisée) La vampire qui a tué Wells, elle était blonde, les yeux vert avec une armure noire ?

Clarke : Oui.

Lexa : J'ai besoin d'air.

Nia : (Eclate de rire) Si on m'avait dit que je passerais une si bonne soirée je serais venue plus souvent ici.

Lexa : La ferme Nia, dégages de mon chemin.

Ontari : Je t'interdis de parler à ma mère comme ça.

Regina : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Emma : Clarke tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Je suis désolée Emma, mais je ne peux pas rester ici.

Regina : Lexa, explique-moi.

Lexa : C'est elle qui a tué Costia, je crois que c'est mieux si elles partent en effet.

Emma : On va y aller, viens Clarke.

Lexa : Ne reviens jamais devant moi Clarke, sinon je serais obligée de te tuer.

Ayden : Emma, Clarke qu'-est-ce qui se passe ?

Emma : On doit partir, je suis désolée mon grand.

Henry : Lexa qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Regina : Nia, toi et ta fille vous n'êtes plus les bienvenues ici. Sortez immédiatement d'ici et ne revenez pas.

 **POV Emma :**

Nia : On se reverra Emma, maintenant que tu n'es plus sous la protection de Regina, je vais te traquer et te tuer.

Regina : Dehors, maintenant. La soirée est fini, rentrez au campus. Anya, David, Marcus, Raccompagnez Nia, Ontari, ma mère et Rumple hors de l'enceinte de l'université. Elsa, Lyly, Abby, Snow mettez les barrières en place.

Cora : Tu comptes me défier ?

Regina : Non, mais je te connais. Je sais parfaitement que c'est un de tes tours pour rompre la paix ici. On avait un accord, tu n'en as pas tenu compte, à toi d'en assumer les conséquences.

Emma : Regina arrête, ne déclenche pas une guerre pour nous, on va partir.

Nia : (Rire) Tu ne fais que fuir, tu n'as jamais eu le courage de te battre.

Rumple : Tu es faible comme ton père.

Clarke : (Se positionne devant Emma) Partez !

Emma : Tu peux nous téléporter loin ?

Clarke : Avec le pouvoir de Bellamy oui, mais on ne pourra faire qu'un saut.

Regina : Emma attends, ne pars pas.

Emma : (Serre contre moi) Occupe-toi de ta famille Gina, je dois veiller sur la mienne. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, merci d'avoir essayé.

Clarke : (Regarde Lexa) Je suis désolée, Ayden on y va.

Nia : Je vous retrouverai.

Emma : Mais je l'espère Nia, seulement cette fois-ci tu vas comprendre pourquoi je ne me bats jamais.

(Disparaît)

 **POV Regina :**

Cora : Bon débarras, Nia extermine-moi cette vermine au plus vite.

Zelena : Mère ça suffit, vous avez assez fait de dégâts, regardez dans l'état ou sont Regina et Lexa.

Cora : Tu ose me défier Zélena ?

Lexa : DEGAGEZ, MANTENANT !

Le pouvoir de Lexa déborde et je vois ma mère Rumple et Nia se tenir le cœur en grimaçant.

Regina : (Voix douce) Lexa ma chérie, calme-toi, regardent ils partent.

Anya a pris les choses en mains et je m'approche doucement de Lexa. Il y a tellement de douleur dans ses yeux, c'est insupportable. J'ai l'impression de la retrouver comme il y a 200 ans. On est maudites, vraiment je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Henry : (Serre Lexa dans ses bras) Lex arrêtes stp, arrêtes. (Larmes)

Lexa : Pourquoi maman ? Pourquoi ça devait être elle ?

Regina : **Reverso tempus !**

Lexa s'écroule dans les bras d'Henry et Anya revient vers moi l'air inquiet.

Anya : On fait quoi ?

Regina : Rien, ils sont partis, il n'y a rien à faire.

Bellamy : Je sais ou ils sont, du moins j'en ai une vague idée.

Octavia : Alors on y va, je ne laisserai pas Clarke toute seule face à ce monstre.

Mulan : Je vous accompagne.

Regina : Tout le monde se calme, personne n'ira nulle part, de toute façon les frontières magiques de l'université sont fermées tu ne peux pas sortir Bellamy.

Nylah : Vous ne comptez pas les abandonner quand même ?

Deux groupes se forment devant moi, ceux qui restent à mes côtés et ceux qui veulent rejoindre Emma.

Regina : Ecoutez il est tard et on a tous eu une soirée éprouvante, on parlera demain. Rentrez dormir, je vous promets d'essayer de trouver une solution.

Elsa : Comment ? Tu as entendu Lexa si Clarke se présente à nouveau devant elle ?

Snow : Elle ne lèvera pas la main sur elle, elles sont imprégnées, tout comme Emma et Regina.

(Murmures)

Marcus : Emma est bien plus puissante qu'elle ne laisse paraître aussi. Il nous faut un plan, car soyez sûrs que si on les défend, nous rentrons en guerre avec Cora et toute son armée.

Lyly : Soutenus par Rumple, on court au désastre.

Regina : **Reverso Tempus Totalus !**

Tout le monde s'écroule autour de moi et je souffle de lassitude, seul Henry, Anya et Marcus sont encore debout.

Regina : Ramenez tout le monde, consignez le campus jusqu'à ce qu'on prenne une décision.

Marcus : Bien Majesté.

Henry : Et pour Lexa on fait quoi ?

Regina : Je ne sais pas mon chéri, mais elle va devoir choisir son camp.

Henry : Tu comptes te battre ?

Regina : Je refuse de perdre Emma alors qu'on vient à peine de se trouver, j'ai attendu plus de 1000 ans pour rencontrer mon âme sœur. Ce n'est pas pour qu'on me l'arrache au bout de trois mois.

Anya : Alors on se bat ?

Regina : Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de temps.

 **POV Clarke :**

Emma : L'Australie ?

Clarke : Ouai, je vais me coucher.

Je monte l'escalier le cœur en miettes. « Ne reviens pas devant moi Clarke, sinon je serais obligée de te tuer. » Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête, et son regard. Jamais elle ne m'avait regardé avec autant de colère, de tristesse. Je n'apporte que la mort et la tristesse aux personnes que j'aime. J'espère qu'elle m'oubliera vite, en attendant, j'en ai assez de fuir.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Emma : À quoi tu penses ?

Clarke : À la même chose que toi, seulement je ne veux pas qu'Ayden participe.

Ayden : Je me battrai aussi, je suis aussi concerné que vous.

Emma : On ne pourra pas se battre à fond si tu es là Ayden.

Ayden : Je me battrais avec vous, on est une famille, on reste ensemble.

(Toc à la porte)

Je me lève d'un bon et me dirige vers la porte les mains levées.

Bellamy : Clarke, ouvre c'est moi.

Clarke : Bon sang, (ouvre la porte) Mais qu'-est ce que tu fous là ?

Bellamy : On est venu t'aider.

Emma : On ?

Bellamy s'écarte et Nylah, Elsa, Lyly, Octavia, Belle, Mulan, Lincoln et Grâce apparaissent devant nous.

Octavia : On ne les laissera pas vous toucher.

Elsa : Regina monte une armée aussi, on doit se rejoindre dans un mois à Polis.

Clarke : Vous êtes conscients que vous déclarez la guerre à la plus grosse armée du monde ?

Lyly : Notre reine c'est Regina, et vous êtes nos amis.

Belle : On doit aller voir mon peuple, je suis sûre qu'ils aideront.

Clarke : Ok rentrez, il est temps que je vous raconte qui je suis, qui nous sommes vraiment.

Bellamy : Clarke au sujet de Lexa elle est….

Clarke : Elle a été claire avec moi, installez-vous.

Elsa : Je pense que vous devriez attendre qu'on soit tous réunis pour nous parler, je me doute que ce n'est pas une histoire facile à raconter.

Clarke : Non, je suppose que notre premier arrêt et le Royaume des Fées alors ?

Belle : Mes parents luttent contre Cora depuis longtemps, ils nos aiderons.

Bellamy : Ensuite on ira voir les Jumper.

Lyly : Puis les Dragons.

Clarke : Je vais m'occuper des Nains, des Nymphes et des Elfes restants.

Ayden : Oui il reste des Elfes, mais peu.

Emma : Je m'occupe des Magiciens, Elsa je vais sûrement avoir besoin de ton aide.

Clarke : On sait qu'on va devoir se battre contre des Lycan, des Vampires, des Orcs et des Trolls. Rumple, Nia et Cora, d'autres ennemis ?

Mulan : C'est déjà pas mal.

Clarke : Lexa est de quel côté ?

Octavia : Du sien, elle est partie de Polis avec Ruby, Raven et Zelena.

Clarke : Bien, c'est toujours mieux que de l'affronter.

Nylah : Il faut aller voir mon peuple aussi, la plupart sont contre Cora et ses méthodes.

Clarke : Bien, on mange on se repose et on part pour le royaume des Fées demain.

Emma : Pizzas, ça va à tout le monde ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête et je sors sur la plage, elle est partie loin de sa famille à cause de moi. Je n'apporte jamais rien de bon, je suis fatiguée de cette guerre. 3000 ans que je me bats, j'en ai assez.

 **POV Lexa :**

Cela fait une semaine qu'on est partis de Polis, j'ais le cœur en morceaux. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai juré de venger Costia, mais je ne peux pas tuer Clarke.

Zelena : Costia était cruelle Lexa, la guerre l'a changée et tu le sais. Il va falloir te décider, une guerre se prépare, on ne peut pas rester de côté. Regina doit reprendre le trône et tu dois l'y aider, tu sais que Cora est une ennemie redoutable.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu m'as suivie ? Tu ne m'apprécie m'aime pas.

Zelena : Tu es ma famille Lexa, comme Regina et Henry. J'ai peut-être mauvais caractère et j'ai dépassé quelques limites mais je sais où est ma place.

Lexa : Et où est-elle ?

Zelena : Près des gens qui se soucient réellement de moi, je sais où Allie et sa famille se réunissent. On peut les empêcher de rejoindre l'armée de Cora. Tu as des alliés dans notre peuple, et Ruby peut faire venir les Lycans.

Lexa : Je ne peux pas faire face à Clarke.

Zelena : Personne ne te le demande, mais juste pour rappel, elle aussi a perdu la personne qu'elle aimait durant cette guerre, une guerre complètement injustifiée qui plus est.

Lexa : Cela ne change rien au fait que se soit elle qui ait tué Costia.

Zelena : Non, mais si les rôles avaient été inversés, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à sa place ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

(Fumée Blache)

Indra : Mon enfant tu es perdue, je pense qu'il est temps que tu vois ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

Lexa : Maitre, que faites-vous là ?

Indra : Je vais te montrer la guerre des Nymphes, dans son ensemble. Tu ne peux pas intervenir, c'est comme si tu regardais la télé mais tu va ressentir les choses.

Ruby : C'est sans danger ?

Indra : Physiquement elle ne craint rien, mais ça va être dur moralement.

Raven : Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça Lex, on restera près de toi qu'importe ta décision.

Zelena : Je pense que tu devrais le faire, tu dois comprendre, tout ce qui est en jeu.

Lexa : Très bien Maitre, que dois-je faire ?

Indra : Ferme les yeux et laisse ton esprit dériver. **MEMORIS VERITAS !**

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis au palais royal devant Costia et Ontari.

Ontari : Quand vas-tu arrêter cette supercherie Cost ?

Costia : Ne commence pas, tu sais que ça fait partie du plan.

Ontari : Pourquoi obéis-tu à ma mère comme ça ?

Costia : Car elle m'a sauvé la vie et que je hais la famille royale, ils ont exterminé toute ma famille car trop puissante.

Ontari : Pourquoi reste tu avec Lexa ?

Costia : Elle me sera utile, et puis je l'aime bien.

Ontari : Elle croit que tu es sa personne destinée, c'est ridicule quand tu sais que nous sommes imprégnées.

Costia : Ne sois pas méchante mon amour, Lexa nous sera utile pour renverser sa famille.

Ontari : Et après ?

Costia : Tu pourras t'amuser avec elle. (Embrasse le coup)

Ontari : (Grogne) Je ne supporte pas qu'elle te touche, tu es à moi.

Costia : Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte bébé. (Embrasse)

La vision change et je pose la main sur mon cœur, comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ?

Cora : Je veux que tu extermine les Nymphes, ils ont osé me défier.

Nia : C'est une victoire courue d'avance, ils sont pacifistes, ça va être un massacre.

Cora : Je sais que tu adore ça, il y a une mage avec eux, elle s'appelle Clarke, ramène-la moi en vie.

Nia : Qui est-elle ?

Cora : Je l'ignore mais elle est puissante, surveille Lexa et Regina aussi, elles sont mes héritières, elles doivent apprendre à gouverner comme moi.

Nia : Bien majesté.

La vision change à nouveau et on est sur le champ de bataille, je me souviens de ce moment là.

Costia : Tout ira bien Lexa, tu t'es entrainé dur et nos adversaires sont faibles.

Lexa : Pourquoi fait-on ça ? Ils sont pacifistes, cela ne rime à rien.

Costia : Telle est la volonté de la Reine, nous n'avons pas à discuter de cela.

Lexa : On pourrait partir, toi et moi.

Costia : Mon cœur tu ne vis pas dans le même monde que moi dès fois (embrasse) On en reparlera à la maison, sois forte.

Lexa : Fait attention, je t'aime.

Costia : Je sais.

La bataille commence et je suis séparée de Costia. Durant les 20 ans où nous avons été ensemble elle ne m'a jamais dit « je t'aime », pourquoi je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant ? La vision change et je vois Costia prête à tuer un enfant quand Clarke arrive.

Clarke : NON ! **Expulsium !**

Costia décolle et Clarke disparait avec l'enfant.

Nia : C'est la mage, Cora la veux en vie.

Costia : C'est quoi cette puissance au juste ?

Nia : Je l'ignore, viens on a capturé la famille royale.

Costia : J'ai le droit de jouer avec le Prince ?

Nia : (Rire) J'aime quand tu laisse ta vrai nature ressortir.

Costia : J'ai eu un bon maitre.

Nia : Certes, fais-toi plaisir.

La vision change à nouveau et je vois Costia tailler en pièce le Prince des Nymphes en riant.

Clarke : (Larmes) Wells !

Wells : Sauves-toi mon amour, protège mon peuple, je t'aime. (Prend une épée et se jette sur Costia)

Costia : (Rire) Pathétique, de telles créatures aussi faibles que toi ne méritent pas de vivre.

Wells : Je pars en paix car j'ai été aimé et j'ai aimé, peux-tu en dire autant Démon ?

Costia ne répond pas et lui arrache le cœur, mes yeux sont braqués sur Clarke qui semble sur le point de mourir aussi.

Clarke : NON ! Tu vas me le payer espèce de monstre.

Sa magie explose et tous les vampires autour d'elle tombent, Costia recule un peu mais n'a pas perdu son sourire.

Costia : Que vas-tu faire mage ?

Clarke : Te tuer.

En moins de deux minutes le combat est terminé et Clarke plonge sa main dans la poitrine de Costia.

Clarke : Ton combat est terminé.

Nia : NON ! Rha maudite mage, qu'as-tu fait à ma création ?

Le pouvoir de Clarke se déchaine et elle s'écroule au sol, Nia, folle de rage, se jette sur elle mais au moment ou elle va pour la tuer Emma arrive.

Emma : **Totalus protego, Expulsium !**

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux devant mes amies et mon maitre visiblement inquiet.

Indra : J'aurais aimé te le montrer avant mais il m'a fallu tout se temps pour rassembler les images dans la mémoire des gens. Je suis désolée Lexa, Costia était à moitié succube. Je l'ai appris récemment, tu étais en son pouvoir et tu l'es toujours. Mais Nylah pourrait te libérer, elle a assé de pouvoir pour ça.

Lexa : J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, je vous retrouve plus tard.

Si vraiment Costia m'a ensorcelée, cela change beaucoup de choses. Ho Clarke, je suis désolée. Jamais je n'aurais dû te tourner le dos, j'ai été complètement aveugle. Mais je vais me rattraper, plus personne ne te feras de mal, je te le promets.

 **POV Emma :**

Deux semaines que nous sommes partis, notre armée grossit à vue d'œil. Les Fées, les Elfes, les Nains et les Dragons sont avec nous. Nous venons d'arriver chez les Jumper, Bellamy nous présente le responsable.

Bellamy : Voici John, le chef de la résistance des Jumper.

Emma : Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là.

John : Oui, Cora nous a demandé des hommes. Elle a des fideles partout, mais la plupart des Jumper sont avec vous.

Emma : Bien, on se réunit tous à Polis dans deux semaines.

John : On sera là !

Emma : Merci, peut-on rester quelques jours ici ? Nous avons tous besoin de repos.

John : Vous êtes les bienvenus ici, ma femme Emori va vous conduire à vos quartiers.

Emma : Merci.

Emori : Suivez-moi, Emma vous êtes attendue par un invité de marque.

Emma : Je vous suis, Clarke assure-toi que tout le monde prenne du repos.

Clarke : Entendu, à plus tard.

Une fois dans mes quartiers je me fige en voyant la personne qui est devant moi.

Merlin : Bonjour ma fille.

Emma : Père !

Merlin : Il semblerait que tu ais enfin accepté ta destiné.

Emma : Je suis désolée Père, j'aurais dû vous écouter.

Merlin : Non c'est moi qui suis désolé, tu étais trop jeune pour avoir de si grandes responsabilités.

Emma : Comment vous pouvez être là ?

Merlin : J'ai créé un sort qui me ferait apparaître devant toi le jour ou tu accepteras qui tu es.

Emma : Et qui je suis père ?

Merlin : La sauveuse de tous les peuples et la Reine légitime d'Avalon.

Emma : SI je rentre à Avalon je perdrais ma famille, les vampires y sont interdits.

Merlin : Tel est ton destin ma fille, tu as renoncé à cela par amour une fois et vois ou ça ta menée. L'amour est une faiblesse, nous l'avons appris durement tout les deux.

Emma : Si j'accepte, je veux m'assurer que Clarke et Ayden aient une belle vie avant.

Merlin : Des mages D'Avalon te rejoindront à Polis, il est temps de mettre fin au règne de Cora.

Emma : Oui, il est temps.

Merlin : Je dois y aller, tu sais que mon temps sur terre est limité.

Emma : Est-ce que je vous reverrais ?

Merlin : Je suis avec toi ma fille, toujours.

Il disparaît et je laisse échapper une larme. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon père. Il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver et moi je l'ai remercié en refusant mon héritage pour un monstre.

(Toc à la porte)

Clarke : Ton père ?

Emma : Il vient de partir, je ne sais quand je le reverrais.

Clarke : Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'accepter qui nous sommes Emma.

Emma : En effet, mais d'abord je m'assurerais que ton frère et toi soyez en sécurité.

Clarke : Tu sais que je le protégerais et tu pourras venir nous voir.

Emma : J'essaierais, tu tiens le coup ?

Clarke : Je suppose, n'on a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Emma : Non, je suis désolée pour Lexa.

Clarke : Et moi pour Regina.

Emma : Il va falloir que je lui dise, elle fait tout ça pour qu'on soit ensemble et au final on ne pourra l'être.

Clarke : Je sais, au moins je n'ai pas ce problème, Lexa me hait.

Emma : Viens allons rejoindre les autres. Beaucoup de choses sont encore à faire avant notre retour à Polis.

 **POV Regina :**

Dans une semaine je vais enfin revoir Emma, d'après les rapports qu'elle m'envoie, il ne lui reste plus que les Succubes à rallier. Je m'inquiète par contre pour Lexa, je n'ai aucune nouvelle, je sais juste qu'elle a croisé Indra et qu'elle lui a montré la vérité.

Henry : Elle va revenir, Lexa ne nous abandonneras jamais.

Regina : Je sais, je me demande juste quand ?

Henry : Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit sur Costia ?

Regina : Je n'avais que des soupçons avant qu'Indra me montre la vérité.

Henry : Nylah pourra l'aider ?

Regina : Je l'espère, le plus simple aurait été qu'elle accepte ses sentiments pour Clarke.

Henry : Et pour toi et Emma ?

Regina : J'espère qu'après la guerre nous aurons une chance de construire un avenir ensemble.

Henry : Je l'espère aussi, Emma serait cool comme seconde mère.

Regina : Tu as des nouvelles d'Ayden et Grâce ?

Henry : Oui, ils m'appellent souvent. Ils vont bien, comme le reste du groupe, pourquoi avec Emma vous ne vous appelez jamais ?

Regina : Car la séparation serait plus dure encore.

Henry : Finalement tu as accepté la situation plus rapidement que je ne m'y attendais.

Regina : J'ignore si accepter et le bon mot, mais j'en ai assez de lutter contre ce que je ressens.

Henry : Tout finira bien, notre armée l'emportera. Et tu régneras comme prévu.

Regina : Je l'espère, mais il y a tant de choses à faire.

(Toc à la porte)

Anya : Regina, Lexa est là.

Je me lève d'un bon et cours jusqu'à l'entrée, Lexa est là avec Raven, Ruby et Zelena. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit et l'enferme fortement dans mes bras.

Regina : Ne refais jamais ça, j'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude.

Lexa : Désolée maman, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Regina : Je suis désolée pour Costia, je n'ai appris la vérité qu'il y a peu de temps.

Lexa : J'ai était stupide de croire qu'on pouvait m'aimer.

Regina : Ne dis pas ça, ton frère et moi on t'aime plus que tout, tout comme tes amis.

Lexa : Je vous aime aussi. On c'est occupé du clan d'Allie.

Regina : Comment ?

Lexa : Grâce à Ruby et sa meute, Raven et son clan, Zéléna a aussi aidé en ralliant les Gobelins à notre cause.

Regina : C'est fantastique, il ne nous reste plus qu'a mettre Rumplestiskin et Nia hors jeu.

Lexa : On y arrivera, ensemble.

Regina : Oui, (regarde Ruby et Raven) Merci de l'avoir protégée.

Raven : Toujours.

Ruby : Ma grand-mère souhaite vous parler Majesté.

Regina : Je te suis, je suis contente que tu sois à la maison. Et toi aussi Zeli, merci pour ton aide.

Zelena : Vous êtes ma famille. Même si vous avez des goûts bizarres en matière de compagnes, mais bon.

Regina : (Sourire) Allez-vous reposer, je vais parler à la grand-mère de Ruby et je vous retrouve.

Henry : Lex ! (Saute au cou) Je savais que tu reviendrais, viens j'ai plein de choses à te raconter.

Je souris en voyant mes enfants partir et suis Ruby jusqu'au camp des Lycans.

Ruby : Elle a toujours un aussi bon caractère mais elle est contente de vous voire.

Granny : Merci pour cette remarque pertinente Ruby.

Regina : (Sourire) Elle tient son insolence de toi.

Granny : (Sourire) Peut-être, alors tu t'es enfin décidée à botter le cul de ta mère ?

Regina : Oui, cette fois je me bats pour la personne que j'aime.

Granny : Danny serait fier.

Regina : Je l'espère, j'aurais dû le sauver, pardonne-moi.

Granny : Mon fils avait pris sa décision, il ne l'a jamais regretté, pas même à la fin.

Regina : (Larme) Je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs, merci de ton aide.

Granny : Bien, quel est le plan ?

Regina : Il faut s'occuper de Nia et de sa meute.

Granny : Clarke m'a envoyé un rapport avec son dernier emplacement. Avant la bataille finale face à Cora il nous faut l'éliminer.

Regina : Oui, surtout qu'il faut aussi s'occuper de Rumple.

(Fumée)

Emma : Je m'en occupe de lui. Bonjour Gina.

Mon cœur semble s'envoler à la vu d'Emma et sans que je me retienne je la serre contre moi. Elle me rend mon étreinte et Ruby et Granny sortent de la tente.

Regina : Tu m'as manquée.

Emma : Toi aussi, j'ai ramené Nylah pour Lexa.

Regina : Clarke ?

Emma : Elle est restée là-bas, il faut qu'on parle Gina.

Regina : D'où viens ce surnom ?

Emma : Désolée je…

Je ne la laisse pas finir et l'embrasse tendrement. Des mois que j'en rêve, des centaines d'années à espérer retrouver l'amour pour enfin le toucher du doigt.

Emma : (Larme) Je suis la fille de Merlin Gina, je suis désolée.

Regina : Tu quoi ?

Emma : Je suis désolée, laisse-moi te raconter.

Tout en marchant vers ma demeure je glisse ma main dans la sienne, peut importe qui elle est. C'est elle mon âme sœur et je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour qu'on puisse être ensemble.

Regina : Allons chez moi, on sera plus tranquille.

Emma : Avant de te raconter, on devrait aller voir Lexa.

Regina : Plus tard, elle est avec Henry et on a tous besoin de repos.

Emma : D'accord.

Regina : Ok, je commence. Il y a de cela 1000 ans je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme, il s'appelait Daniel et c'était un Lycan. À l'époque Lycans et Vampires se faisaient la guerre sans relâche, mais nous étions amoureux, nous n'avons pas pensé aux conséquences. Ma mère l'a découvert et s'est arrangée pour le faire tuer devant moi. J'étais anéantie, bien sûr, à l'époque je ne savais pas que c'était de la faute de Cora. J'ai donc fermé mon cœur et je suis rentrée dans une rage folle, exterminant qui osait se mettre sur mon chemin. Ma mère était ravie et puis j'ai rencontré le père de Lexa et Henry, Cora voulait assurer sa descendance, Il s'appelait Graham il faisait partie des originels, c'était un mariage arrangé mais il était gentil. Il était surtout mon ami, il a été tué lors de la guerre contre les Elfes. J'ai perdu toutes les personnes que j'aimais au fil des siècles Emma, seuls mes enfants m'importaient avant t'a venue. Quoi que tu me dises je n'abandonnerai pas ce nouvel espoir d'être enfin heureuse, parce que je t'aime Emma. Maintenant racontes-moi ton histoire et ensemble on trouvera une solution.

 **POV Emma :**

Son 'je t'aime' ma clouée sur place et je la regarde avec tristesse.

Emma : Je suis la fille de Merlin et de la Dame du Lac. Mes parents régnaient sur Avalon et je dois leur succéder un jour. Mais je voulais voyager, voir le monde. Mes parents m'y ont autorisé, et j'ai accomplit mon voyage. Sur le chemin j'ai rencontré des peuples divers et j'ai aidé comme j'ai pu. Je n'étais pas immortelle au départ, mais les dieux ont décidé de me l'accorder.

Regina : Pourquoi ? Il me semble que Merlin et Viviane sont Immortel non ?

Emma : Leur amour était interdit, ils ont bravé les lois pour être ensemble. Et au début tout allait bien, seulement ma mère a commencé à se sentir coupable et elle est partie. Elle est retournée auprès de son peuple, nous abandonnant, mon père et moi. Il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remit. A partir de cet instant, l'amour pour lui était devenu une faiblesse et il a voulu faire de moi une immortelle. Pour ça il a fallu que j'accomplisse plusieurs épreuves et surtout je devais me marier. Durant mon voyage j'ai rencontré un jeune roi, Neal et j'en suis tombée amoureuse, du moins je le pensais, mais il voulait s'emparer d'Avalon et de son pouvoir. Il était le fils de Rumplestiskin, ils avaient tout comploté ensemble. Une fois que j'ai obtenu mon immortalité en gagnant les épreuves données par les Dieux, leur plan était de me la faire abandonner pour Neal. Je l'aimais tellement que j'ai accepté en le croyant mourant. Mon père est alors arrivé, une bataille entre Rumplestikin et lui c'est engagée. J'ai voulu l'aider mais Neal avait emprisonné ma magie grâce à des bracelets. Il allait me tuer, mais mon père grâce à un sort a échangé nos destinés. Il a été blessé grièvement et ne peut plus quitter Avalon sans souffrir le martyr. Plus tard j'ai appris qu'une prophétie avait était faite à ma naissance disant que j'étais celle qui unirait tous les peuples et régénérait sur Avalon. J'ai tué Neal, Rumplestikin depuis me traque. Mon père souhaite partir en paix et il ne le peut pas tant que je n'aurais pas pris ma place sur le trône d'Avalon.

Regina : Où seuls les être purs sont acceptés, ce qui exclu les vampires.

Emma : Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il souffre par ma faute, trop longtemps que je repousse ce moment. J'ai été naïve et les conséquences de mes actes ont été désastreuses. Mais avant de partir pour Avalon je dois réunir les peuples et faire en sorte que toi, ta famille et la mienne soient en sécurité.

(Silence)

Regina : Alors tout ça n'aura servi à rien, au final nous allons être séparées !

Emma : Je suis désolée mon amour, mais oui.

Regina : C'est injuste, nous venons à peine de nous trouver.

Emma : Je sais.

Regina : Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que se soit toi ?

Emma : Telle est ma destinée, il est temps pour moi de l'accepter.

Regina : Allons voir Lexa, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

 **POV Lexa :**

Emma : Bonjour Lexa, j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé. Sache que je suis vraiment navrée, et même si tu t'en moque, Clarke aussi.

Lexa : (Triste) Elle va bien ?

Emma : Tu lui manque et ce que tu lui as dis lui a brisé le cœur. Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais c'est la vérité.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, j'ai était stupide, je ne sais comment me rattraper.

Emma : On va déjà gagner cette guerre, laissez-vous un peu de temps.

Regina : Nylah est là pour lever le sort de Costia.

Nylah : Je te préviens ça va faire mal, Costia était une puissante Succube.

Lexa : Tu vas y arriver ?

Nylah : Je suis plus puissante qu'un sang-mêlé cinglé.

Lexa : (Grimace)

Nylah : Désolée, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Même si elle ta ensorcelée, ça n'empêche pas l'affection que tu lui portais.

Lexa : Elle s'est servie de moi, si elle était encore en vie c'est moi qui la tuerais. (Colère)

Nylah : **Evanesco Expulco !**

Une violente douleur me fait tomber à genoux et toute ma vie avec Costia me revient en mémoire. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et la douleur s'arrête quand le visage de Clarke apparaît devant moi.

Regina : (Voix douce) Tu te sens comment ?

Lexa : Je me sens mieux, libérée d'un poids.

Nylah : Cela aide quand on est amoureux, le fait que tu ais pensé à Clarke t'à permis de moins souffrir, c'est bien.

Lexa : Je lui ai brisé le cœur.

Nylah : Alors tu n'as plus qu'à le lui réparer.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas si j'oserai apparaître devant elle à nouveau, pas après ce que je lui ai dit.

Emma : Je connais Clarke depuis plus de 200 ans et c'est la personne la plus gentille et compréhensive qui puisse exister, elle te pardonnera.

Lexa : Mais je ne sais pas si moi je me pardonnerais.

Nylah : Emma, il faut qu'on rentre.

Emma : (Embrasse ma mère) On se voit dans une semaine, sois prudente.

Regina : Toi aussi, je t'aime.

Emma : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Emma attrape la main de Nylah et elles disparaissent, ma mère semble sur le point de pleurer et je la serre contre moi.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? Vous allez vous revoir dans une semaine, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

Regina : Emma est la Reine légitime d'Avalon, la fille de Merlin et de la Dame du Lac.

Lexa : Ho ! Je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-ci.

Regina : (Sourire triste) Il semble que tu ais hérité de moi pour les amours impossibles ma fille.

Lexa : J'ai hérité aussi de ta force, de ton courage et de ton intelligence. On va trouver une solution, il le faut.

Regina : Allons nous reposer, on y verra plus clair demain.

 **POV Clarke :**

Elsa : Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Je suis fatiguée de me battre, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Elsa : Je me doute, j'ai fuis mon Royaume car ils avaient peur de mon pouvoir, ma sœur a pris ma place sur le trône succédant à ma tante.

Clarke : (Grimace) Ingrid était cinglée, sans vouloir t'offenser.

Elsa : Qui es-tu Clarke ? Peu de personnes connaissent le prénom de ma tante.

Clarke : Anna et perdue sans toi, tu lui manque beaucoup.

Elsa : Qui es-tu ?

Clarke : Je suis une Walkiries et la fille ainée de Thor.

(S'agenouille)

Clarke : Relève toi Elsa, tu n'as pas à t'agenouiller devant moi. J'ai renoncé à tout ça il y a plus de 2000 ans.

Elsa : Tu es une Déesse, comment c'est possible ?

Clarke : Les Dieux existent tant qu'on croit en eux, je n'étais pas d'accord avec leur mode de vie. J'ai d'abord rejoins les Walkiries, mon père était si fier ! Mais une chose terrible c'est passée et je suis partie, depuis je ne suis jamais retourné chez moi.

Elsa : Pourquoi tu as choisit de me le dire ?

Clarke : Car pour vaincre Cora nous avons besoin de ton royaume et de tes Magiciens. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu n'en parleras pas. Seul Ayden et Emma le savent et j'apprécierais que ça reste entre nous.

Elsa : Je ne dirais rien, et pour Lexa ?

Clarke : (Grimace) Je doute que ça l'intéresse, je ferais en sorte que Regina reprenne le trône et je partirais.

Elsa : Où ?

Clarke : J'irai à Fontcombe avec mon frère, dans le dernier royaume des Elfes.

Elsa : C'est à l'autre bout du monde.

Clarke : En effet, Lexa ne risque pas de me croiser comme ça.

Elsa : Vous devriez parler.

Clarke : J'ai tué l'amour de sa vie, et l'amour de sa vie à tué le mien. Rien ne pourra changer cela, nous ne sommes pas faites pour être ensemble. Viens, il est temps que tu entre chez toi Elsa.

Elsa : J'ai peur de rentrer.

Clarke : Ta sœur t'attend, et tu n'es pas seule.

Emma : On est tous là.

Tous nos compagnons sont là et Elsa sourit, je pique le pouvoir de Bellamy et on saute jusqu'à Arendelle. Rien n'a changé ici, mais je suis contente d'avoir pu tenir ma promesse à Anna.

Anna : (S'incline devant moi) Bienvenue à toi et tes compagnons dans mon Royaume Clarke. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Clarke : (Pousse Elsa gentiment) Je t'ai ramené quelqu'un.

Anna : Elsa ?

Elsa : Salut petite sœur ! (Timide)

Anna : (Larmes) Je t'ai cherché partout.

Elsa : Je ne voulais pas te causer du tord. Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonnée, j'avais peur.

Anna : Le principal est que tu sois là, venez vous réchauffer au château.

On suit Anna à l'intérieur et Octavia me regarde bizarrement.

Octavia : Pourquoi une Reine s'incline devant toi Clarke ?

Clarke : Je la connais depuis qu'elle est enfant. Je l'ai protégée de sa tante, elle me considère comme son maitre.

Octavia : C'est quoi son pouvoir à elle ?

Clarke : L'amour.

Bellamy : C'est-à-dire ?

Clarke : Un sorte de Cupidon, un peux comme Snow chez les vampires.

Octavia : Quel âge as-tu Clarke ?

Clarke : Un peu plus de 3000 ans.

Bellamy : Ok, j'ai loupé un chapitre voir plusieurs.

Clarke : On vous dira tout avec Emma dans une semaine.

Octavia : Qui es-tu ?

Clarke : Je suis juste Clarke pour vous.

Octavia : Ok, il fait froid ici.

Clarke : Bienvenue à Arendelle.

 **Une semaine plus tard….Polis.**

 **POV Regina :**

Anya : Ils sont là.

Je me lève d'un bond et sors à vitesse Vampirique, deux secondes plus tard je suis dans les bras d'Emma qui me sourit tendrement.

Emma : Bonjour ma Reine, je suis heureuse de te voire.

Regina : Moi aussi mon Amour, tu n'as pas chômé.

Emma : Toi non plus.

David : Regina, il serait bon qu'on se réunisse avec tous les généraux pour décider de notre premier mouvement.

Emma : Je vais te présenter les chefs qui m'accompagnent.

Regina : Avec plaisir, suivez-moi on sera mieux à l'intérieur.

Une fois arrivés dans une grande salle je commence par présenter mes généraux et responsables à Emma et Clarke. Lexa et Clarke sont à l'opposé l'une de l'autre et ne s'accordent pas un regard, ça promet.

Regina : Voici Granny, la chef des Lycans et son général, Ruby. Abby, qui dirigera les secours, Marcus, le chef de ma garde. Snow, qui est chargée des défenses magiques. Henry, dirige les élèves qui souhaitent se battre à nos côtes. Lexa, dirige l'attaque au sol. David et Anya, sont mes conseillers et pour finir Zelena est à la tête des Gobelins.

Emma : Bien, de notre côté voici John, le responsable des Jumpers et Bellamy, son second. Nylah dirige les succubes, Belle les Fées, Elsa les Magiciens d'Arendelle. Lyly les Dragons, Ayden dirige les elfes, Octavia les Nymphes. Je vous présente Monty le chef des Magiciens à Avalon. Leroy dirige les Nains. Pour finir Clarke dirige les Walkiries avec Harper.

Regina : Des Walkiries ?

Clarke : J'ai été leur Capitaine il y a longtemps, Harper a décidé de m'aider et je l'en remercie.

Harper : C'est un honneur Alt…Clarke.

Regina : Notre première cible est la meute de Nia, nous sommes chanceux ils ne nous prennent pas vraiment au sérieux. Ils n'ont pas encore rejoint les rangs de ma mère. Ils pensent qu'on va les laisser venir, grossière erreurs. Notre armée compte environ 100 000 membres, la meute de Nia comporte d'après mes dernières informations environ 50 000 personnes. Mais malgré notre supériorité n'oubliez pas que se sont des monstres sanguinaires et qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à vous arracher la gorge à la moindre occasion. Il nous faut frapper vite et fort, au lever du soleil les Lycans sont plus vulnérables. Granny et sa meute attendront dans la forêt pour leur couper toute retraite.

Lexa : Je dirigerais le gros de l'attaque, Nia est à moi, je vous préviens.

Emma : Quand à moi il et temps de vous révéler qui je suis réellement.

Monty : (S'agenouille devant Emma)

Emma : Relève-toi mon ami, Je suis la fille de Merlin et de la Dame du Lac et par conséquent la future Reine D'Avalon. Ma destiné et de vous mener à la victoire et c'est ce que je vais faire. Une fois Regina sur le trône beaucoup de choses vont changer. Pour ce qui est de la bataille je protégerai Regina, Clarke aidée d'Elsa dirigera les Magicien avec Monty.

Clarke : Avec Emma nous allons utiliser nos pouvoirs à pleine puissance pour nous faire gagner du temps en déplaçant l'armée aux portes du royaume de Nia.

Anya : Impossible.

Regina : Par pour elles.

 **POV Emma :**

Emma : Je pense que nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de repos avant de partir.

Regina : Nous partons dans trois jours, vous pouvez disposer.

Tout le monde sort de la pièce et j'observe Clarke longer les murs pour éviter Lexa. Ce n'est pas gagné, Regina soupire, elle doit penser la même chose.

Emma : Leur situation est aussi impossible que la notre, nous avons décidé de profiter du temps qu'il nous a été offert mais…

Regina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Je sais, profitons de ces trois jours pour les remettre ensemble. Je ne supporte pas de voire ma fille si triste et je suis sûre que tu ne supporte pas de voir Clarke dans cet état.

Emma : Tu ne sais pas tout sur Clarke Gina.

Regina : Qui est-elle ?

Emma : (Souffle) Elle est à moitié vampire mais pas à moitié mage.

Regina : C'est quoi son autre moitié ?

Clarke : Je suis la fille de Thor, je suis un Demi Dieu.

(Silence)

Regina : Ok j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

Emma : Tu peux nous laisser stp ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, je suis désolée Regina je ne peux changer cela. Croyez-moi j'aimerais vraiment, n'en parlez pas c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Regina : Mais elle doit savoir.

Clarke : Non, elle me hait et c'est très bien comme ça.

Elle sort de la pièce et mon cœur se fissure face à tant de tristesse, dire que je vais devoir l'abandonner moi aussi.

Regina : Tu vas rire si je te dis que pour moi les Dieux c'était genre impossible qu'ils existent ?

Emma : Vu le monde où l'ont vit plus rien ne m'étonne. Odin m'a accordé l'immortalité car il avait vu que nos chemins se croiseraient un jour. Malgré que Clarke ait renié sa famille, ils continu de veiller sur elle.

Regina : Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

Emma : Elle en me l'a jamais dit, je pense qu'elle n'en a jamais parlé à personne.

Regina : C'est fou, et si on allait se reposer. Ce dernier mois m'a épuisée tant physiquement que moralement.

Je la prends dans mes bras et lui embrasse le cou doucement.

Emma : Je suis là maintenant, on se voit plus tard.

Avent que je n'ai pu faire un geste elle me plaque contre la porte et m'embrasse passionnément, je crois que le repos sera pour plus tard finalement.

 **POV Lexa :**

Durant toute la réunion j'ai évité Clarke, mais mon cœur lui, n'est pas de cet avis. Je regarde Lincoln et Octavia, puis Raven et Ruby et je soupire.

Octavia : Vas lui parler.

Raven : La demi-portion a raison, vas lui parler.

Octavia : Demi-portion toi-même.

Ruby : Lexa tu ne va pas l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

Elsa : Salut, vous parlez de Clarke ?

Lincoln : Oui, tu sais quelque chose ?

Elsa : Elle va partir, une fois la bataille finie elle va rejoindre le dernier royaume des Elfes avec son frère.

Lexa : Mais une fois qu'on va là-bas on ne peut plus revenir !

Elsa : En effet, pas avant 1000 ans du moins.

Octavia : Lexa, il n'y a que toi qui pourrais la retenir.

Lexa : Je lui ai brisé le cœur, je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander une telle chose si c'est ce qu'elle désire.

Elsa : Vas lui parler Lexa, vous en avez besoin toutes les deux.

Mes amis hochent vigoureusement la tête et malgré moi je la cherche dans le camp.

Ayden : Clarke est à la plage si tu la cherche.

Lexa : Ok, une idée pour l'aborder sans qu'elle ne parte à l'autre bout du camp.

Ayden : Essaie, je suis désolée et je t'aime.

Lexa : Et si ça ne marche pas ?

Ayden : Au moins tu lui auras dit et elle aussi.

Lexa : Ok, merci Ayden.

Ayden : (Regard sérieux) Brise le cœur de ma sœur une nouvelle fois Lexa et on aura un souci.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas mon intention, je te le jure.

Ayden : Bien, car elle est bien plus qu'une sœur pour moi.

Lexa : Je sais, je veux juste lui parler et m'excuser.

Ayden : Bien, à plus tard alors.

Je cours jusqu'à la plage à vitesse vampirique et cherche Clarke un moment avant de la voire assise sur un rocher. Elle est en train de dessiner, mon cœur se serre et je me rapproche doucement.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je sais que Lexa est là, je reconnaîtrais son odeur partout. Pourtant je ne bouge pas et je continue de dessiner, elle s'assoit près de moi et bien malgré moi je tourne la tête vers elle.

Clarke : Tu es venu pour me tuer ?

Lexa : (Grimace) Non, jamais je n'aurai pu faire une telle chose. C'est la colère et la douleur qui m'ont fait parler et je suis désolée. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal, je….

Clarke : Costia était un monstre, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir tuée, si tu veux des excuses, tu peux t'en aller.

Lexa : Clarke, pourquoi tu rends les choses si difficiles ?

Clarke : Parce que tu mérite mieux que moi Lexa.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas de cet avis, mais je comprends que tu ne puisses pas me pardonner.

Clarke : (souffle) Je ne peux pas te pardonner car je te comprends. J'aurais sans doute agis pareil que toi si nos rôles avaient étaient inversés.

Lexa : Moi aussi. Mon maitre m'a montré la vérité sur Costia, ça n'excuse rien mais elle était à moitié succube et elle m'avait ensorcelée. Nylah m'a libérée, je t'avoue que je me sens minable.

Clarke : Tu ne l'es pas, on commet tous des folies par amour.

Lexa : Je suis désolée Clarke, vraiment.

Clarke : Moi aussi Lexa.

Lexa : On pourrait se donner une chance, je sais que tu ressens pareil que moi. Ce dernier mois, ça a été l'enfer de ne pas te voire.

Clarke : (Caresse sa joue doucement) On ne peut pas faire ça, et je vais te raconter pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à personne, pas même à Ayden et Emma. Même Wells ignorait qui j'étais vraiment, je t'aime Lexa mais on ne peut pas être ensemble.

Lexa : (Embrasse et serre contre elle) Ne dis pas ça, je t'aime aussi, on trouvera une solution.

Clarke : Il y a 3026 ans mon père est descendu sur terre, il a rencontré ma mère, une originelle. Elle s'appelait Mina c'était…

Lexa : Une des plus grandes Reines des Vampires.

Clarke : En effet, mon père fut envouté par son charme et il lui dévoila son identité. C'est interdit mais bon, mes grands-parents ont fermé les yeux car il était leur fils préféré depuis la perte de Baldr.

Lexa : Pardon ?

Clarke : Je suis la fille du dieu Thor et de la Reine des Vampires Mina. J'ai été conçue comme Emma, par un acte d'amour véritable. Voilà pourquoi votre Reine à disparu du jour au lendemain, elle est allé vivre à Asgard auprès de mon père. J'ai grandit entourée d'amour et pour rendre fiers mes parents j'ai voulu devenir une Walkyries. J'ai réussis les épreuves et je suis même devenue leur Capitaine. Mon Oncle, Loki, m'a enseigné la magie, décelant mon potentiel. Ils étaient fiers, j'étais heureuse et puis un jour tout à changé. Mes parents ont eu un second enfant Echo. J'étais ravie d'avoir une petite sœur, nous étions inséparables. Un peu comme Thor et Loki durant les premiers temps de leur vie. Cependant au bout d'un moment, elle a commencé à changer. Elle me défiait pour tout et n'importe quoi, nous nous disputions souvent à cause de sa jalousie excessive. Alors que j'étais sur un champ de bataille avec d'autres Walkiries , Echo est arrivé et à ma défiée. Elle voulait devenir le Capitaine des Walkiries, prouver à nos parents qu'elle était meilleure que moi. Quand ce genre de défi est lancé, nul ne peux y renoncer. J'ai été forcée de combattre ma petite sœur qui a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour me blesser grièvement. Mais j'étais meilleure et je me contentais de repousser ses assauts, je ne voulais pas la blesser. Notre famille lui à dit d'arrêter, je lui ai dit d'abandonner mais elle à récité une formule interdite et sa rage s'est décuplée. Elle était hors de contrôle, mon père est intervenu mais elle l'a blessé à la main, lui faisant lâcher son marteau. Ma mère est alors intervenue et a récité un contre sort, seulement elle avait perdu la raison. Elle a voulu se saisir du marteau de notre père, mais seulement lui ou ceux qui en sont dignes peuvent le lever. Elle a alors jeté son épée en pleurant, en me disant à quel point elle me détestait, que j'étais la préférée, l'enfant parfaite. Cela m'a brisé le cœur de l'entendre me cracher au visage toutes ces injures, mais je suis quand même allé la relever. Seulement en chemin j'ai ramassé le marteau de mon père, et elle a finit de perdre la raison. Elle s'est jetée sur moi et dans un reflexe idiot j'ai levé mon épée. Elle s'est empalée dessus et c'est écroulée sous les pleurs de ma mère. Mon grand-père qui avait assisté à toute la scène la récupérée et la plongée dans un sommeil éternel. Ma mère fut inconsolable et mon père faisait de son mieux pour éviter de rentrer à la maison. Ils ne m'ont jamais rien reproché mais moi si et j'ai lentement compris que ma place n'était plus auprès d'eux. J'ai demandé l'autorisation de partir à Odin et je ne suis plus jamais retournée à Asgard depuis. C'était il y a 2000 ans et pourtant je ne me suis toujours pas pardonnée d'avoir tué ma sœur. Alors quand je suis arrivée sur terre, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais prendre une vie et c'est ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à…

Lexa : Costia et la bataille des Nymphes.

Clarke : Oui, avec Wells j'étais heureuse, je me sentais enfin chez moi quelque part. J'y ai cru tellement fort Lexa que quand Cora a envoyé son armée, mon monde s'est écroulé une nouvelle fois.

Lexa : Tu es donc la fille de Thor et de Mina, en quoi ça nous empêche d'être ensemble ?

Clarke : Parce que je dois rentrer chez moi Lexa, une fois ma sœur et mon frère en sécurité.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Car c'est ma place.

Lexa : Ta place est auprès de moi.

Clarke : (Serre contre moi) Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas perdre le contrôle une nouvelle fois. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je sais que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Il faut que tu reste loin de moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

Lexa : Ta sœur avait perdu la raison, tu n'y es pour rien. Et ce que tu as fait pendant la guerre des Nymphes, j'aurai pu le faire aussi. Tu as sauvé tous les enfants et beaucoup d'autres ce jour là.

Clarke : Je suis redevenue le monstre que j'étais avant. J'aurai dû prêter plus attention à Echo, j'aurais dû la protéger. C'était mon devoir, elle était ma petite sœur Lexa. (Larmes)

Lexa : (Essuie mes larmes doucement) Ne pleure pas mon ange, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es la personne la plus douce et gentille que je connaisse. On trouvera un moyen, ensemble on peut tout surmonter, je le sais.

Clarke : Lex, je …

Elle m'embrasse passionnément et je ferme les yeux en lui répondant. Je crois que nous avons finit de parler pour aujourd'hui.

 **Quatre jours plus tard….**

 **POV Emma :**

Nia : Je vais te tuer Emma, tu n'aurais jamais dû venir. Où donc est ta chère Regina ?

Regina : Ici, rends-toi, tu vois bien que tu n'as aucune chance.

Nia : Rumple m'a offert une chose bien utile, (Sort un sifflet) avec ça je peux contrôler tout les Lycans, même ceux de votre camps.

Emma : **In tenebris actum !**

Un rayon noir frappe Nia sur le côté et le sifflet s'envole, elle se transforme en énorme loup gris et je regarde Regina.

Emma : Tu t'occupe du sifflet et moi de Nia.

Regina : Soi prudente, stp.

Emma : Toujours, toi aussi.

On se sépare et je cours derrière Nia, cette fois-ci pas question de fuir. Plusieurs Lycans semblent m'avoir prise pour cible mais je m'en débarrasse facilement, je souris en voyant Ayden et Grâce près de moi. Ils couvrent mes arrières, j'accélère encore plus et saute sur le dos de Nia.

 **POV Regina :**

Je regarde Emma partir en courant et cherche le sifflet des yeux, plusieurs Lycans m'encerclent et je m'arrête. Il est au pied d'Ontari, mais elle semble ne pas l'avoir vu.

Ontari : Je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer, et après ce sera au tour de tes chers enfants.

Henry : (Lance des flammes et s'interpose entre nous.) Tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de ma mère, je tourne la tête et Lexa saute sur le dos d'Ontari.

Regina : Henry, le sifflet il nous le faut.

Henry : Ok, je te couvre, vas-y.

 **POV Clarke :**

Harper : Altesse, l'ennemi se regroupe autour de leur Reine.

Clarke : On va aider ma sœur, sais-tu où est Lexa ?

Harper : Non Altesse.

Octavia : J'ai vu Regina et Henry se battre contre Ontari, elle doit être avec eux.

Raven : J'ai perdu Ruby des yeux aussi, il nous faut avancer.

Bellamy : Comment ? Il y a des milliers de Lycans qui nous séparent de leur position.

Clarke : Raven tu peux nous entourer d'un champ de force assez longtemps pour qu'on traverse ?

Raven : Je peux faire ça, tu pense à quoi ?

Clarke : Bellamy, concentre-toi sur la position de ma sœur et à mon signal tu nous fais sauter.

Octavia : Je vais les balayer avec le vent.

Clarke : Ok Raven maintenant. **Impedimenta !**

Les loups semblent ralentir et Raven déclenche son pouvoir, on fonce et je hurle à Bellamy.

Clarke : Dès que tu vois Emma, on saute.

Bellamy : Ok.

 **POV Lexa :**

Voyant ma mère et mon frère faire face à Ontari je ne réfléchis pas et lui saute dessus.

Lexa : On a des choses à régler, toi et moi.

Ontari : Alors ça fait quoi de savoir que Costia ne t'a jamais aimée ?

Lexa : Elle ne m'a peut-être pas aimée, mais c'était dans mon lit qu'elle a dormi pendant 20 ans et non dans le tien.

Ontari : Tais-toi, elle était à moi.

Lexa : Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas protégée dans ce cas ?

Ontari : Ma mère m'avait ordonné de couvrir ses arrières.

Lexa : Et tu obéis toujours à ta mère ? Parce que c'est de sa faute si Costia est morte je te signale.

Ontari : Non, c'est de la faute de Clarke et maintenant que je le sais, je la tuerais devant tes yeux.

Lexa : Tu ne la toucheras pas, je vais t'arrêter.

Ontari : (Se transforme et me saute dessus)

Lexa : Maintenant Henry.

Mon frère déchaine son pouvoir et je tire mon épée d'un coup. Elle est entourée par les flammes et je fais signe à ma mère de courir.

Regina : Faites attention.

Elle ramasse un objet et cours vers Anya et Ruby qui se battent plus loin. Anya et David ont déchainé leur pouvoir d'eau et de glace et font des ravages autour d'eux.

Henry : Lex, mes flammes ne tiendront pas éternellement.

Lexa : **Totalus Protego !**

Un bouclier m'entoure et je traverse les flammes pour faire face à Ontari.

 **POV Emma :**

Emma : Monty ne laisse pas les autres Lycans approcher. Ayden, Grâce, vous protégez les magiciens.

Monty : Bien Majesté.

Nia : (Reprend sa forme humaine) Cora et Rumple vous tueront jusqu'au dernier, tu ne me fais pas peur.

Emma : Crois-moi ça va venir.

Nia se transforme et me saute à la gorge mais je suis bien plus rapide et l'évite facilement.

Emma : **Defodio !**

Le sol s'ouvre et des lianes sortent pour attaquer Nia qui peine à les repousser. Clarke et son petit groupe apparaissent devant moi et je souris, c'est fini.

Clarke **:** **Fulmen !**

Des centaines d'éclairs arrive et Clarke les manipule à sa guise sous les yeux éberlués des autres, c'est vrai que presque personne ne sait qui elle est vraiment. Regina arrive en courant aussi et siffle dans le sifflet et d'une voix autoritaire hurle.

Regina **: Assez !**

Tout les lycans se stoppent sauf Nia et Ontari qui se battent contre Henry et Lexa plus loin.

Emma **: Prisonus !**

Des menottes magiques apparaissent sur tout les Lycans et les ennemis. Elles sont enchantées, ce qui les oblige à reprendre forme humaine et les prive de tout pouvoir.

Granny : Si ça ne te dérange pas Regina, j'apprécierais que tu détruises se sifflet.

Regina : Bien sûr, **Diffindo !**

Le sifflet explose et je tourne les yeux vers Clarke qui est partie aider Lexa avec Ayden. Nia me regarde avec Haine mais je m'en fiche et prend Regina tendrement dans mes bras.

Emma : Tu n'as rien ?

Regina : Non, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de tous ces prisonniers ?

Emma : On va leur laisser le choix.

Regina : Bonne idée, Ruby toi qui voulait ta propre meute, tu accepterais ceux qui veulent te prêter allégeance ?

Ruby : Et comment, je vais les mater ces abrutis, vous allez voir.

Raven : Et bien, ça promet. (Sourire)

Nia : Jamais je ne vous laiss….

Emma : **Bloclangue !** Tu parle trop Nia, tu as perdu. Je m'assurerais personnellement que tu ne revoies pas la lumière du jour avant très longtemps. Monty emmène là dans les cachots d'Avalon.

Monty : A vos ordres Majesté.

Emma : Cesse de m'appeler comme ça, stp.

Regina : J'ai bien peur mon amour que tu doives t'y faire.

Je lève les yeux et tous s'agenouillent devant Regina et moi, voilà autres chose.

 **POV Lexa :**

Ontari se bat férocement mais je lui suis supérieure en tous points. La bataille est fini mais elle ne s'arrête pas, Clarke et Ayden arrivent et voulant rassurer Clarke je mets fin au combat rapidement. Ontari ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et elle saute à la gorge de Clarke sans que je ne puisse intervenir.

Ayden : **Terrux Mobilus !**

Le sol s'effondre sous les pattes d'Ontari et elle se retrouve ensevelie ne laissant que sa tête sortir.

Clarke : **Annulation !**

Ontari reprend forme humaine, elle est évanouie et sans réfléchir je prends Clarke dans mes bras l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures.

Clarke : Je vais bien Lexa, même sans Ayden elle ne m'aurait pas touchée.

Ayden : Hé, laisse moi un peu de gloire, veux-tu ?

Henry : Whouuuu, Ayden faut trop que tu m'apprennes ce sort.

Ayden : (Fier) C'est Emma qui me l'a enseigné, grâce à mon contrôle de la nature il est assez puissant, je t'apprendrais, si en échange tu m'apprends à contrôler le feu.

Henry : Deal !

Lexa : Tout le monde va bien ?

Clarke : Oui, Emma viens d'envoyer Nia dans les donjons d'Avalon. Je sais que tu voulais te venger en la tuant mais nous n'agissons pas ainsi.

Lexa : Je sais, je n'ai pas tué Ontari pour ça aussi.

Clarke : Elle va rejoindre sa mère dans les donjons, il faut nous occuper de Rumplestiskin et de Cora.

Lexa : Oui mais d'abord je vais t'embrasser.

Clarke : Lexa je…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de refuser et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes, les garçons ricanent et nous laissent. Clarke s'accroche à ma veste désespérément et pose son front contre mon épaule.

Clarke : Tu es impossible.

Lexa : Oui, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime.

Clarke : Cela va être bien plus dur ensuite.

Lexa : Je n'ai qu'à partir avec toi.

Clarke : Non Lexa, ma mère souffre encore d'avoir abandonné son peuple. Même si elle est très heureuse avec mon père, elle s'en veut encore. Je ne t'infligerais pas ça, tu as ta vie sur terre et moi je dois rentrer et assumer enfin mes responsabilités.

Lexa : (Serre fort contre moi) Je ne te laisserais pas partir loin de moi Clarke.

Clarke : Viens, on doit sûrement nous attendre.

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne et on rejoint nos proches. Je vois tout le monde s'agenouiller devant ma mère et Emma et je souris en faisant pareil. Tout comme Clarke, ma mère se positionne devant moi et me tend la main en souriant.

Regina : Mes enfants n'on pas besoin de s'agenouiller devant moi.

Emma : Ni personne d'ailleurs, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup.

(Rires)

Regina : Il va falloir que je lui enseigne deux ou trois petites choses je crois.

Clarke : (Rire) Bonne chance Majesté.

Regina : Ha non, ma famille m'appelle Regina.

Je regarde Clarke qui semble assez touchée par les propos de ma mère et je resserre ma prise sur se main. Pas question qu'elle parte, je vais la convaincre de rester près de moi, même si je ne sais pas encore comment.

 **Une semaine plus tard….**

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Ayden : Mais enfin, tu l'aime.

Clarke : Je dois rentrer Ayden, c'est ainsi.

Ayden : Alors laisse-la venir avec toi !

Clarke : Non, je ne l'obligerais pas à quitter sa famille, ses amis, son peuple pour me suivre.

Ayden : Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Clarke : Rien.

Ayden : Clarke, j'ai hérité du don d'Emma pour les mensonges alors accouche.

Clarke : Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Ayden : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Car tu vas déjà être triste quand je vais partir et Emma aussi.

Ayden : Vous viendrez me voire, je le sais et j'ai décidé de rester ici.

Clarke : Je croyais que tu voulais rencontrer ton peuple ?

Ayden : Peut-être un jour, mais pour le moment c'est ici que je veux être.

Clarke : Rien à voir avec Grâce ? (Sourire)

Ayden : (Rouge) Arrête, dis-moi, stp.

Clarke : (Souffle) Grand-père, puis-je lui en parler ?

(Eclairs)

Odin : Bonjour ma petite fille chérie, je suis si content que tu t'adresse enfin à moi.

Clarke : Pardonnez-moi, j'ai était lâche.

Odin : Non ma petite fille, le chagrin t'a terrassée le cœur et il te fallait du temps pour guérir, comme nous tous.

Je regarde mon frère qui s'est agenouillé devant mon grand-père aussi vite que possible et je souris tendrement.

Odin : Tu as mon autorisation s'il n'intervient pas. Tu peux aussi en parler à Emma, Henry, Regina et Lexa.

Ayden : Pardon Seigneur Odin mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Clarke : Je suis née pour sauver les 9 Royaumes d'Asgard.

Odin : Tu devras bientôt être de retour ma puce.

Clarke : Je sais, dès que tout le monde sera en sécurité ici, je rentrerai. Grand-père, puis-je avoir votre promesse qu'ils seront heureux ?

Odin : Bien sûr, ton vœu sera exaucé, il te suffira de le dire le moment venu.

Clarke : Merci.

Odin : A bientôt mon enfant, tes parents aussi sont impatients de te revoir.

(Eclairs)

Ayden : Henry ne va jamais me croire.

Clarke : (Rire) Viens allons rejoindre tout le monde, il faut que je vous parle à tous.

Ayden : Ok.

On arrive dans la salle à manger et Emma voyant ma tête s'écarte des bras de Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

Emma : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lexa : Clarke ?

Clarke : Je dois vous parler à tous, Henry pour commencer il faut que tu sache que je suis la fille de Thor et de Mina. Pour les détails tu demanderas à ta mère ou ta sœur ou même Ayden.

Henry : Ok, tu es une Déesse, cool.

Clarke : (Rire) Rien ne t'impressionne toi.

Regina : Il se retient grandement de te bombarder de questions.

Lexa : C'est clair. (Sourire)

Henry : Hé ! Je sais me tenir quand même, je suis plus un gamin.

Emma : Mais oui gamin, alors de quoi tu veux nous parler ?

Clarke : Rumplestikin et Cora on créé un sort si terrible qu'il va détruire cette planète et d'autre. Je suis la gardienne des 9 royaumes, comme mon père avant lui et c'est mon devoir de les protéger. Pour ça, seul mon sang, tout mon sang pour être exacte est nécessaire. Je ne mourais pas mais m'endormirait sûrement pour au moins 1000 ans.

Ayden : Jamais je ne te laisserai faire une telle chose.

Clarke : Telle est ma destinée, je le sais depuis que je suis née et rien n'y changera Ayden.

Lexa : (Larmes) Non, 1000 ans tu te rends comptes ?

Clarke : Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, cela fait 3000 ans que je cherche Ayden. Le sort noir a déjà été lancé, mais il met plusieurs centaines d'années à ce déclencher. L'échéance arrive bientôt à son terme et nous devons encore détrôner Cora et mettre Rumplestiskin hors d'état de nuire.

Emma : Quand ?

(Silence)

Emma : Réponds-moi Clarke, quand l'échéance arrive à son terme ?

Clarke : Dans trois mois.

(Très long silence)

Regina : N'y a-t-il aucune autre solution ?

Clarke : Non et j'ai cherché, tout comme ma famille.

Lexa : Alors je t'attendrai.

Clarke : Lexa, ne dis pas ce genre de choses stp.

Lexa : Je t'attendrai Clarke, je t'attendrai pour l'éternité s'il le fallait.

Mon cœur se serre et une larme glisse sur ma joue, au moins je m'endormirai en sachant que je suis aimée.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

 **POV Regina :**

Anya : Regina, Emma. Rumplestiskin et Cora son venus avec un drapeau blanc.

Regina : Renvoies-les, on n'a rien à leur dire.

Emma : Gina !

Regina : Ils vont encore vouloir faire un mauvais coup, je les connais.

Emma : Je serais là pour les en empêcher.

Lexa : Tout comme Clarke et moi.

Anya : David et moi on vient aussi et ce n'est pas négociable Regina.

Regina : Très bien, allons-y mais à la moindre alerte on rentre.

David : On sera sur nos gardes, ne t'en fais pas.

On s'avance jusqu'à la frontière magique et je me retiens de tuer ma mère pour lui enlever son petit sourire.

Cora : Bien joué pour Nia, je t'ai bien élevée.

Regina : Père m'a élevé, vous m'avez donné des ordres et manipulée.

Cora : Et regarde ce que tu es devenue grâce à moi.

Emma : Votre fille n'a besoin de personne pour être exceptionnelle, que voulez-vous ?

Rumple : Je viens proposer un marché, Clarke a dû vous raconter maintenant.

Regina : Et ?

Cora : C'est facile, renonce à vouloir reprendre le contrôle de la coalition et on ne lancera pas le sort noir.

Clarke : Il est déjà lancé depuis 200 ans, je l'ai sentit à la fin de la guerre des Nymphes.

Rumple : (Sourire) Voilà qui est fâcheux, on voulait éviter de tuer tout le monde. Ce n'est pas drôle sinon, on aura plus d'adversaires avant un long moment.

Regina : Ce sort, pourquoi l'avoir lancé ?

Rumple : Il me sera accorder un vœu par les ténèbres et je veux récupérer mon fils.

Cora : Et moi je veux régner pour l'éternité.

Emma : Vous êtes fous.

Rumple : Tu m'as pris mon fils, rien ne m'empêchera de le retrouver.

Clarke : Si, moi. **Explusium Totalus !**

 **POV Clarke :**

Ma colère est telle que j'ai lancé un sort puissant sans m'en rendre compte, ils ne s'y attendaient pas et sont projetés très loin. Je regarde en grimaçant Emma, elle va me tuer.

Emma : Cinq secondes de plus et c'était moi qui les envoyais valsé.

Regina : Ou moi.

Lexa : Moi je pense carrément à les tuer, ce sont des monstres.

Clarke : Nous ne sommes pas comme eux, il est temps de préparer l'attaque finale.

Anya : C'est quoi cette histoire de sort noir ?

Clarke : Une chose que je dois régler une fois au centre du château de Rumplestiskin.

David : Dis mois que ce n'est pas le sort noir qui détruit les mondes ?

Clarke : Si.

David : Mais seul le sang d'un Dieu peu l'arrêter.

(Silence)

Regina : Pas exactement.

Emma : Seul le sang d'un Dieu née pour cela peut le faire.

Clarke : Ne vous occupez pas de ça, occupez-vous de l'armée.

Anya : Ok, j'ai pas tout compris mais je te fais confiance pour arranger ça.

David : Anya, ce sort ne peut pas être arrêté par un demi-mage. Aussi puissant soir Clarke, c'est impossible.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas une demi mage David, fait ce que je te demande, stp.

Regina : Obéis, tout ira bien.

David : Très bien, je vais préparer notre départ. (S'incline et s'en va)

Clarke : Je suis désolée, je n'ai le droit d'en parler qu'à ma famille.

Lexa : Je suis de ta famille. (Yeux brillants)

Clarke : (Sourire) Non, toi tu es mon âme-sœur, la raison pour laquelle je continue cette bataille.

Regina : On trouvera une autre solution, je suis sûre qu'il en existe une.

Prise d'une impulsion je serre Regina dans mes bras et lui souffle à l'oreille.

Clarke : Je vous confie ma famille majesté, retenez Lexa le moment venu, svp.

Regina : (Larme) Promis.

Emma : Clarke je…

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi, on doit y aller.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

 **POV Emma :**

Regina : Mon amour calme-toi.

Emma : C'est moi la sauveuse, la prophétie dit que je dois sauver tous les peuples, et régner sur Avalon pour maintenir la paix. A quoi sa sert si je perds tout les gens que j'aime, hein ?

Regina : Tu dois sauver les gens et Clarke les mondes, c'est ainsi. Nous sommes immortelles mon amour, nous trouveront un moyen de ramener Clarke et de nous retrouver.

Emma : Cela me brise déjà le cœur de vous laisser, savoir Clarke endormie pour au moins 1000 ans me rend folle.

Monty : MAJESTE ! Le sort noir a été déclenché à Avalon et non du château de Rumplestiskin, votre père n'arrive plus à le contenir.

Emma : QUOI ?

Monty : Il faut partir maintenant, Cora et son armée sont aux frontières d'Avalon. Seule vous pouvez activer ses défenses, notre roi est trop faible.

Regina : BELLAMY !

Bellamy : Oui ?

Emma : Il faut qu'on aille à Avalon, tout de suite.

Raven : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ruby : Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer dans Avalon Emma.

Emma : Les Fées, les Nymphes, les Elfes ainsi que les Dragons et les Magiciens le peuvent, les autres vous allez devoir attendre aux frontières.

Clarke : Emma, je vais transporter tout le monde, vas activer les défenses, on arrive au plus vite.

Bellamy : On y va.

Je disparais et on arrive juste à temps pour rattraper mon père qui s'écroule dans mes bras.

Merlin : Pardonne-moi ma fille, je suis si fatigué.

Emma : Reposez vous père, je suis rentré à la maison.

Merlin : Je suis si fier de toi ma fille, j'avais tort l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse.

Emma : Je sais père, c'est une force. Monty emmène-le dans sa chambre et poste deux magiciens devant sa porte.

Monty : Oui Majesté.

Bellamy : Je peux faire quoi ?

Emma : Tu vois toutes les statues autour du palais ? Il faut toutes les toucher. Une fois fait les barrières seront levées et les indésirables expulsés.

Bellamy : Ok c'est parti.

Au bout du douzième saut je me retiens de vomir mais au bout du vingtième et dernier saut je m'accroche carrément à Bellamy.

Bellamy : (Grimace) c'est assez intense même pour moi.

Emma : Statues d'Avalon, je suis Emma votre reine. La cité est en danger, protège-là, faite votre travail.

Les statues tapent dans les mains et une puissante barrière se lève, Clarke arrive avec Lyly et Elsa et je soupire de soulagement.

Lyly : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Emma : Maintenant tu te transforme et on va choper le ténébreux.

Lyly : Ho en voilà une bonne idée. Tu viens chérie ?

Elsa : Et comment !

Emma : Chérie ?

Elsa : (Rouge) On n'a pas trop le temps là.

Je rigole et saute sur le dos de Lyly qui vient de se transformer, Elsa me rejoint et après un dernier regard à Clarke on décolle.

Clarke : (Pensée) Je t'aime Emma, sois heureuse grande sœur.

Mon cœur se compresse et des larmes coulent sur mes joues, Elsa me serre la main et on fonce vers Rumplestiskin qui a perdu son sourire. Après plusieurs sorts, tous plus puissant les un que les autres, on arrive à l'immobiliser grâce à la magie d'Elsa.

Emma : **Finite Incatateum !**

Une brume enveloppe Rumplestiskin et Anya qui est apparue de nulle part lui arrache le cœur.

Anya : Certaines personnes sont trop dangereuses pour continuer à vivre majesté.

Rumple : Laisse-moi vivre et en échange je vous donne un sort permettant à vos petits copains d'entrer dans Avalon pour une journée.

Emma : Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir marchander, dans votre position ?

Anya : Puis-je ?

Rumple : Je jure sur le sang que plus jamais je ne chercherai à faire du mal à vous et votre famille.

Emma : Anya remets-lui son cœur, vous ne pourrez jamais revenir sur cette parole, ténébreux. Donnez-moi ce sort et ne remettez plus jamais les pieds à Avalon ou Polis.

 **POV Regina :**

Cora : Trop tard ma fille, dans peu de temps tout sera détruit et je régnerai.

Regina : Sur quoi au juste, si vous détruisez le monde ?

Cora : Je repeuplerais la terre avec mes fidèles et tous m'obéiront à jamais.

Lexa : On ne te laissera pas faire.

Henry : Tu es une menace pour cette terre, on va t'arrêter.

Lexa : Raven, Ruby maintenant.

Ma mère tourne la tête vivement mais c'est trop tard. Raven a créé un champ de force empêchant d'autres personnes de venir l'aider et Ruby s'est transformée et la blessée à la jambe.

Lexa : Je crois que je vais te faire ressentir quand on a le cœur brisé Grand-mère.

Ma mère tombe à genoux et se tient le cœur en grimaçant. Je m'approche d'elle menaçante, prête à lui arracher le cœur et je me souviens du doux sourire d'Emma.

Regina : **Temporis Memoris !**

Mon pouvoir et de manipuler le temps, elle se tord de douleur et tombe évanouie sur le sol.

Henry : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Regina : Je lui ai renvoyé toute la douleur qu'elle m'a infligée depuis que je suis née.

Zelena : Regina, j'ai trouvé les bracelets magiques, vite mets-lui.

Regina : Merci Zeli, avec ça elle ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne.

Zelena : J'ai cru que tu allais la tuer.

Lexa : Moi aussi.

Regina : J'ai faillit mais Emma m'a arrêtée, elle sert le bien et je me dois d'être à sa hauteur.

Emma : Tu l'es déjà, bienvenue à Avalon ma Reine.

Devant moi s'ouvre les portes et je regarde Emma avec incompréhension.

Emma : Petit cadeau de Rumple, pour aujourd'hui vous pouvez rentrer.

Je lui souris quand je vois ma fille tomber à genoux à ce tenant le cœur.

Henry : Lexa !

Lexa : Clarke !

 **POV Clarke :**

Thor: Bonjour ma fille, nous voila arrivés à ce jour finalement.

Clarke : Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur Père.

Thor : Tu es et tu seras toujours ma fierté ma fille.

Mina : Et tu prête ma fille ?

Emma : Je le suis, que dois-je faire ?

Odin : Place-toi au centre du cercle et laisse couler ton sang. Si je le pouvais je prendrais ta place, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Puissions-nous, nous retrouver.

Thor : Je serais près de toi à chaque instant ma fille.

Je me place au centre du cercle et toute ma famille suivie de mes amis rentre dans la pièce.

Lexa : Non !

Ayden : Sors de là !

Emma : On va trouver une autre solution, sors.

Odin : Il n'y en a aucun mes enfants, j'en suis aussi désolé que vous.

Lexa : NON ! (Se jette dans mes bras) Sors de là, je ne te laisserais pas te sacrifier.

Emma : (Embrasse) Je t'aime, je vous aime tous, maintenant Regina svp.

Regina qui pleure aussi m'arrache Lexa des bras et une barrière m'entoure. Alors que mon sang s'écoule je sens le sort noir reculer et je souris à ma famille.

Octavia : Par les Dieux, tu va mourir si tu continues, arrête-toi.

Clarke : Je ne peux pas mourir Octavia.

Une vive lumière sort de mon cœur et je regarde Lexa avec amour, je grave chaque visage dans mon cœur et je ferme les yeux.

Lexa : CLARKE ! Maman, lâches-moi, lâches-moi.

Regina finit par lâcher Lexa qui s'accroupit près de moi en pleurant.

Clarke : Ne pleure pas mon amour, tu as dis que tu m'attendrais.

Lexa : Je le ferais, alors reviens-moi.

Clarke : Toujours.

Odin : Prononce ton vœux ma fille, tu vas t'endormir d'ici peu.

Clarke : Je souhaite que les frontières d'Avalon soient à jamais ouvertes aux personnes qui ont des intentions pures et que ma famille puisse y vivre en paix ensemble.

Emma : (Pleure) Ho Clarke !

Raven : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Regina : Elle vient de nous permettre de vivre ensemble Emma et moi. (Larmes)

Clarke : Puissions-nous, nous revoir, je vous aime.

Je ferme les yeux en souriant et sombre dans ce qui me semble un sommeil eternel.

 **POV Lexa :**

(Serrant fort Clarke dans ses bras en pleurant) Je t'attendrais.

Thor : Je dois l'emmener avec moi, tu peux venir jusqu'à Asgard je t'y autorise.

Lexa : Je ne peux pas, j'ai promis à Clarke de rester ici et de veiller sur sa famille et je sais ce que je vais faire.

Emma : Est-ce qu'on pourra lui rendre visite, svp ?

Thor : Dite mon nom quand vous le désirerez et un passage vers Asgard vous seras ouvert.

Ayden : Merci Seigneur Thor.

Thor : J'aurais aimé faire plus, j'ai perdu mes deux enfants pour un long moment encore.

Lexa : Elle va revenir, elle l'a promis.

 **POV Regina :**

 **Un an plus tard….**

Regina : J'ai trouvé !

Merlin : Vraiment ?

Regina : Regardez par vous-même, je suis sûre que ça va marcher.

Merlin : C'est possible, je l'espère car je n'ai jamais vu ma fille aussi triste que depuis le sacrifice de Clarke.

Regina : Je sais, ma fille est dans le même état. Tout comme mes fils, et de nombreuses autres personnes.

Emma : Mon amour tu…. ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Merlin : Ta compagne a peut-être trouvé une solution pour réveiller Clarke.

Emma : Vraiment ?

Regina : Regarde, une goutte de chaque sang d'immortels qu'elle aime et qui l'aiment lui permettraient de se réveiller.

Snow : Ajoutez à ça le baiser d'amour véritable et le tour est joué.

Lexa : Maman, tu es sûre ?

Regina : Il faut y croire, passez le mot aux personnes qui veulent participer et nous appelleront le Seigneur Thor.

 **Une heure plus tard….**

Lexa a été la première à mettre une goutte de son sang dans la coupe, suivie de près par Emma, Ayden, Henry et moi. Puis sont venus s'ajouter à ça celles de pratiquement tous nos compagnons et amis.

Zelena : Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aime, sinon je lui aurais mis aussi une goutte de mon sang. Vous me fatiguez avec vos air tristes, alors autant qu'elle revienne au plus vite.

Regina : (Sourire) C'est gentil, mais je pense que tu peux ajouter ton sang aussi.

Ruby : Elle était vraiment reconnaissante que tu sois partie avec nous pour protéger Lexa.

Raven : Puis, tu fais partie de cette famille aussi.

Zelena : (Grimace) Pour mon plus grand regret, soit, je vais le faire mais ne vous plaignez pas si ça rate à cause de moi.

Regina : Je suis sûre que ça va marcher.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Seigneur Thor, nous aimerions un passage vers Asgard svp.

(Eclairs)

Thor : J'espère que cela marchera, avec sa moitié vampire c'est sa seule chance.

Lexa : Elle reviendra, il le faut. Cette année a été un enfer, si je dois attendre encore 999 ans je vais devenir folle.

Emma : Et moi aussi, ça va marcher.

Une fois à Asagard on nous conduit jusqu'à la chambre de Clarke et mon cœur se serre à nouveau. Depuis un an je passe bien trop de temps ici, Clarke ne serait pas contente et chaque fois ça devient de plus en plus difficile de la quitter.

Emma : Vas-y Lexa fais-là boire.

Ayden : Et n'oublie pas le baiser.

Lexa : Applique-toi hein !

Regina : Ne lui mettez la pression les garçons.

Ayden : Désolé.

Thor et Mina nous regardent avec tendresse, il faut dire que depuis un an nous sommes là tous les jours. A force on a finit par créer des liens et j'ai appris un million de choses sur ma bien aimée. Ma mère me tend la coupe et je la fais boire doucement avant de déposer un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres. Un halo de magie nous entoure et mon cœur semble battre à nouveau quand je vois Clarke ouvrir ses beaux yeux bleus.

Clarke : Hé, tu es là.

Lexa : (Larme) Oui mon amour je suis là.

Emma saute au cou de sa sœur suivie de près par Ayden, Regina et Henry.

Clarke : Je sais que nous sommes immortels, mais vous n'avez pas du tout changés en 1000 ans.

Thor : Parce que ça ne fait qu'un an, ta famille est assez extraordinaire.

Clarke : Comment vous avez fait ça ?

Emma : C'est grâce à Gina et mon père plus toutes les personnes que tu aime et qui t'aiment en retour.

Mina : Nous t'accordons le droit de vivre avec ta famille ma fille, reviens juste nous voir de temps en temps stp.

Clarke : Promis mère, merci.

Lexa : Et si on rentrait à la maison ?

Clarke : Oui, rentrons chez nous.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

 **POV Emma :**

Clarke : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu stresse.

Emma : Et si elle ne voulait pas ? Je sais qu'elle m'aime mais elle ne veut peut être pas m'épouser tout de suite et devenir Reine d'Avalon avec moi ?

Ayden : T'est bête, maman va accepter.

Ayden a pris l'habitude d'appeler Regina maman depuis quelques temps maintenant. Au début ça m'a fait bizarre, puis en fait je me suis rendu compte que je le considérais plus comme mon fils que mon frère. Finalement il nous appelle Maman et Ma, comme Henry. Clarke, elle c'est différent, elle se contente d'Em et Gina mais là je m'égare. On passe notre temps entre Avalon et Polis, grâce à Bellamy qui est devenu notre messager on peut aller rapidement d'un Royaume à un autre sans gaspiller de magie. Ce qui nous permet de travailler la journée à Polis et de rentrer le soir à Avalon sans problème. On à notre petite vie loin des soucis et même mon père semble reprendre des forces. Tout va bien, et j'ai peur qu'en demandant à Gina de m'épouser, tout change.

Clarke : Gina va adorer la bague, les nains se sont surpassés.

Emma : Oui, t'imagine si tu ne t'étais pas réveillée, j'aurai eu 1000 ans de préparation.

Ayden : Je serais devenu fou avant, alors merci.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je t'en prie.

Lexa : Ha vous voilà, maman ne tient plus en place là.

Henry : Ouai, elle se demande c'est quoi sa surprise et après c'est nous les enfants.

Emma : (Rire) Ok, tout le monde en place.

Tout le monde s'éclipse et Regina rentre, je lui souris tendrement et m'avance vers elle.

Regina : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Ayden : Parce que grâce à toi j'ai découvert ce que c'était d'avoir une maison.

Clarke : Parce que grâce à toi je suis près des gens que j'aime

Henry : Parce que grâce à toi je suis génial.

(Rires)

Lexa : Parce que grâce à toi mon monde tourne dans le bon sens.

Emma : (S'agenouille et tend la bague) Parce que sans toi je n'existerais pas, tu es mon tout. Regina veux tu m'épouser et devenir ma Reine ?

Regina : (Larme) Tu en as mis du temps Miss Swan ! Oui je le veux.

Je lui passe la bague au doigt en souriant et l'embrasse passionnément sous les sifflements de notre famille. Du coin de l'œil je vois tous nos amis arriver en applaudissant. Voilà, la vie pour laquelle je me suis battue pendant si longtemps et ce n'est que le début.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Tu m'épouseras un jour aussi ?

Clarke : Par tous les Dieux, c'est la pire demande de la terre. (Rire) Mais qu'est-ce que je t'aime quand tu es comme ça.

Lexa : (Grimace) Comme quoi ?

Clarke : Quand tu es toi, juste toi et oui je t'épouserai Lexa.

Lexa : Bon à savoir, car je compte rester avec toi pour l'éternité.

Clarke : Bon à savoir, mais il va te falloir travailler ton romantisme mon amour.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je t'aime Déesse de mon cœur.

Clarke : Y a du progrès, Em te donnera des leçons. C'était une super demande, pour une super fin, non ?

Lexa : Non, c'est un commencement !

(Embrasse)

 **Fin**

 **Et voila les amis, votre histoire votée est là. Je ferais sans doute une suite avec le thème université cette fois-ci qui sera vraiment respecté. Sûrement autour du grand tournoi, quelques années après tous ces événements pour savoir ce que tout ce petit monde est devenu. J'espère que cette fiction a répondu à vos attentes, merci encore pour vos votes et vos encouragements, ça boost. Des bisous et très bientôt pour la suite de ma fiction et de nouveaux OS.**

 **Skippy**


End file.
